


Lights of His World

by Zovrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zovrin/pseuds/Zovrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Bonnie find out something life changing about who they are, and how one night together changed their world forever.  How will they deal with the outcome?  A story about a magic older than the earth and a relationship tested by time. Bamon centric story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kinda came to me, so i put it on paper so to speak. The story will most likely be long and involve some flashbacks. Let me know if you like it, I know its a little different. Somewhat set in the same world as the series, with a created supernatural history. This chapter is full of feels. Just FYI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Damon find out some interesting information, how will it change them?

Bonnie knew she couldn’t wait any longer, so she texted Damon to meet her at her house as soon as possible. She wasn’t really surprised when thirty seconds later he knocked at the door.

“I wasn’t far away.” He said with a smirk. “So what’s up Bon Bon? You want to go another round?” He inquired seductively.

“Not funny Damon, this is serious. I need to tell you something, and I need you not to freak out.” Bonnie stated calmly.

“Alright Bonnie.” Damon went and took a seat on the sofa. “Spill.”

“Well I-“ Bonnie started, but couldn’t figure out how to finish her sentence. She had no idea how he was going to react and it was giving her chills. How are you supposed to bring this up to someone? She just stood there for a while, trying to figure out what to say.

Damon was growing impatient with her silence. “Bonnie what is going on here? The silence is making me dizzy. The truth Bon, please.” 

“Ugh… Fine. I’m pregnant Damon.” Bonnie spat, with a face filled with sheer terror.

“What? How? Who else you been sleepin’ with?” Damon asked, utterly confused.

“Nobody. Just you. It’s yours Damon.” She said blankly staring out the window.

“Nah.” Damon just kind of stood there blankly staring at her stomach for a minute, she just waited, and he coughed before speaking again. “You’re saying that you are carrying my child, even though I’m a long dead vampire?”

“The only other possibility I can imagine is if someone did it to me in my sleep.” Bonnie replied meekly, obviously she had been thinking about that non-stop, but she knew it wasn’t the truth. Just then someone entered the room and Bonnie recognized her cousin with a warm smile. Kayla was a distant cousin that lived in Canada, but had recently come to stay with Bonnie after her resurrection. She was petite like Bonnie and in her early twenties, with bright red hair that hung down to her back. She was a witch also, but seemed to be intelligent beyond her years.

“Bonnie, you know that isn’t it. I know you probably felt it the moment it happened, these things are beyond rare, and the magic involved is something special.” Kayla said. Bonnie had mentioned to her earlier about that night with Damon, but Kayla just kept on with questions until the conversation had ended. Bonnie never considered she might have the answers. 

“Red witchy?” Damon questioned Kayla with a glance and his nickname for her.

“That can’t be it. It just can’t be.” Bonnie stated to nobody in particular nearly in tears.

“What can’t be? I’m feeling all sorts of left out here. Is she talking about the light that surrounded you that night?” Damon asked nervously, remembering back to the night they first and only time they had sex and the radiant light that flew through her when she climaxed. He had never seen anything like it and would never forget it, but he always wondered if he was crazy and it was all in his head.

“See Bonnie, he saw it too, it’s very real.” Kayla stated in Bonnie’s direction.

“It’s impossible on so many levels. Damon is meant to be with Elena.” Bonnie responded looking down at the floor with sadness in her expression.

“Doesn’t Damon have a choice in the matter? And somebody please tell me what the hell is going on.” He added with a bit of anger in his tone. Bonnie nodded in Kayla’s direction when she caught a look from her as if asking to explain.

“Well, Damon, the truth is you and Bonnie are Semper Anima Sodales (Always Soul Mates-‘Intimate companions’). True Soul Mates. Different than normal soul mates, because there has only ever been one other child ever conceived from such a relationship. True soul mates are often never found because of many reasons, but mostly because they are spread out through time, by a spell from long ago. They have been unable to meet because their births are spread so far apart.” Kayla informed him.

“Uh… Only one other child like ours in the history of time?” Damon responded with confusion.

“Only one that anyone has ever been heard of.” 

“Holy shit.” Damon reacted and brought his hands around his head.

“Damon, it’s fine, you don’t have to be involved. I can take care of everything myself.” Bonnie stated stiffly with a hint of anger. She was obviously thinking he would just walk away, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t.

“Bonnie. There is something I need to tell you.” He said shyly. Uncertain if he should talk with Kayla still in the room, but it didn’t much bother him.

“What could you possibly have to tell me Damon? I know you don’t want to be with me.” Bonnie hissed.

“What did I do that could make you believe that?” Damon asked sadly before swallowing the knot in his throat and continuing. “I’m in love with you Bonnie, and not the kind that goes away. I just didn’t think you would ever give me a chance in hell. Then that night happened and you ignored me ever since, I figured I did something wrong. I just don’t know what you want, I can never figure you out."

“But Damon? What about Elena?” Bonnie responded with a shocked look on her face.

“Bonnie, Elena and I have been apart for eight months. Ever since you came back I couldn’t even think about her. Why do you think I was always coming to see you?”

“I just figured we were really good friends, and after everything you felt guilty for getting back before me.” Bonnie responded as if trying to convince herself.

Damon snorted and then grinned. “I followed you around like a pet. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before you remembered who I really am and told me to go away.”

“Yeah, but Elena, she is your destiny. It’s always been Elena, it always will be Elena.” Bonnie said flatly.

“Obviously your stomach is saying differently. I get it, you still don’t want anything to do with me, but I’m not leaving you, even if you can’t stand to be near me. I will be there for you if you ever want me. I’ll wait till you are old and grey if you wish.” Damon added before crossing his arms.

“Actually, Bonnie will become an immortal witch now, because she shares the blood of the baby who is also immortal.” Kayla interrupted.

“So I will stay this age forever like a vampire? I’ll be 20 forever?” Bonnie asked nervously.

“Precisely. You will always be a witch though. I’m going to give you two some time to talk.” Kayla said before walking into the other room, leaving Bonnie and Damon in a state of shock.

..............

 

Damon didn’t say anything at all for a few minutes, just stared at Bonnie and listened until he found the faint third heartbeat in her stomach. Then he walked over slowly and kneeled in front of her, placing his left ear against her stomach to hear better. She didn’t pull away then, just placed her hand on the top of his head and smiled. 

“I know there’s a million people you would rather have a kid with.” Damon stated just like he had before.

“If you only knew.” She replied softly.

“Then tell me. Please just tell me. I need to know what you are thinking, I can never read you perfectly.”

“Damon, I-“ She began and then paused, as if to think over what course to take before Damon placed a soft kiss on her stomach after lifting her shirt slightly. “My heart has belonged to you for a while now. I just couldn’t believe you would ever choose me over her. I am still not sure I can, what if you find out again that you can’t be without her? I’m nobody’s second choice, and that would kill me.”

He was losing in her inner battle, he could tell. What could he say that would allow her to be his? He’s never been a person of feelings, but everything was different with Bonnie. She would respect the truth above all, and he owed her that much, feelings and all.

“I could never choose anyone else if I wanted to. I can’t even breathe lately when I’m away from you. I never let myself see it before because I fell in love with a face nearly 150 years ago, and then I saw it again giving me hope, saw the past repeat itself with Elena. It never occurred to me to love anyone else, or be loved any other way than just half of someone. I’m not even sure that getting Elena wasn’t more about getting even with Stefan for Katherine choosing him all those years ago. It wasn’t until I thought I would never see Elena again that I let myself get over it, and got back to see she wasn’t who I thought she was. I fell in love with you in four months in a prison that turned out to be heaven for a while. Even though I loved Elena then, I started loving you without knowing it could be that effortless. I nearly died inside when I thought I lost you forever. Tried to fill the hole you left with getting Elena back. When you came back I knew what I felt for you was so far beyond the love I ever had for Elena or Katherine. That day you jumped into my arms I think your heart touched mine and I’ve been lost without you ever since. I haven’t touched anyone else after that, and I never will again, it’s you or it’s nobody for me. Just let me prove it to you Bonnie. I know nobody in this world can love you like I can.” Damon finished with a tear in his eye. He had been kneeling during his little speech and he couldn’t get himself to look up at Bonnie’s face. Deep down in his stomach this pit was starting to form, and he wasn’t sure he could bear to hear her say no. 

“Ok.” Was all she said, but it sounded like she had been holding a breath for hours and the words came out as she exhaled. 

“Ok?” He responded looking up at her finally. She had a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks, green eyes looking into his as if she could see his soul.

“I’m absolutely terrified of all of this, but I need you with me. I won’t deny my heart any longer. I trust you Damon. If you still want me, knocked up and all.” Bonnie said with a nervous giggle.

“Want you Darlin? Want could never begin to cover it.” Damon said as he stood and drew her in for a kiss. Their lips met and again a shock coursed through both of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the story removing any religious aspects. Sorry for anyone who was offended, it wasn't my intent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. Filling all their friends in on their new situation, and getting a little more information out there. Thanks to all of you who read and comment, hopefully this is worth reading. More feels... I promise a thicker plot in the near future, flashbacks are coming too to fill in the time period between the story and Bonnie's return to the living. Including Damon and Elena.

When they told everyone about the baby, it was met with shock from each and every one of their friends. Nobody spoke for minutes after Bonnie announced that she was pregnant with Damon’s child. Shock was lit up on everyone’s face for minutes; Elena’s also had a tiny hint of disgust or jealousy as well, but more shock. Their friends knew they were extremely close, and a couple times they had asked if there was anything romantic going on, but Bonnie always said no quick enough to end the conversation.

When they got over the shock, the questions were endless. Nobody would quiet down enough for even a word to be heard. They were never going to be able to explain this to all of them together, so they decided to divide and conquer in Damon’s words. Damon took Stefan and Alaric to the bar, Bonnie stayed with Caroline and Elena in the living room. Jeremy, Matt and Tyler didn’t get the invite this time, but Bonnie wanted to talk to Jeremy herself anyways.

When the men got to the bar Damon poured three glasses of bourbon, handing one to each of them.

“Damon, what is going on?” Stefan asked nervously.

“Well Stefan, long story short, Bonnie and I are true soul mates. Some old form of magic apparently allowed for a vampire to impregnate a witch, bringing us to today.” Damon answered with his sarcastic tone.

“True soul mates? _Semper Anima Sodales_?” Alaric asked with excitement. Of course he would know about these things, the man reads everything.

“That’s the one.” Damon quipped.

“Wow Damon, that’s amazing. Do you have any idea how rare it is? I thought it was just a legend.” Alaric answered.

“Ric, please explain.” Stefan sighed.

“Well, from what I know, true soul mates can’t find each other, because of a spell separating true lovers by time. The only way I suppose they could meet was through immortality, such in this case if it is true. There is only one recorded instance in history of this, but even that I figured was just legend. It’s no doubt insane, but this is most certainly going to be one special child if all this is reality.” Alaric informed them.

“Wow.” Stefan responded brushing his hand through his hair. “This is wild.”

“You’re telling me brother.” Damon responded.

“So you and Bonnie? It’s really something special isn’t it?” Stefan asked.

“I don’t know Stefan. It hasn’t really gotten that far. I do know that it is entirely different than anything I’ve ever experienced. It’s like she has a part of me and I’m only whole around her. I don’t know if that makes any sense.” Damon responded sounding extremely uncomfortable and unsure.

“Well, I suppose congratulations are in order?” Alaric asked cheerfully before shaking Damon’s hand.

“Most definitely. Congratulations brother. Nobody deserves it more.” Stefan said as he embraced Damon in a hug. They truly were brothers again, and both of them were thankful for that.

“Thanks brother. You are going to be an uncle, did you ever imagine?” Damon asked still wrapped around his brother. He felt his brother shake when he said the word uncle and hugged him tighter.

“No. I never imagined. I do know one thing though. That kid is going to have the most devoted uncle ever.” Stefan said shakily as he moved away from his brother wiping his eyes once to clear the unshed tears.

“I do hope that’s true.” Damon responded assuredly.

“Don’t forget about his non blood-related uncle Ric.” Alaric joked to clear the air.

“What happens when Bonnie gets older? Will the child be human?” Stefan asked.

“Actually, by what Kayla said, Bonnie will be an immortal witch because her child is immortal and they share the same blood. So no, I don’t think the child will be human, and Bonnie isn’t ever getting any older.” Damon responded with excitement at the idea of having family for eternity.

“So you’ll never have to lose them. I can’t say how glad that makes me.” Stefan said with tears in his eyes again looking fondly on his brother.

 

............

 

When the boys had left the room, Bonnie was still completely unsure of what to say. She knew that Elena was probably hurt by all of this, which made her sad, but Bonnie hoped that Elena could be happy with her. They were after all best friends.

“So Bonnie’s pregnant, with Damon’s child, even though he has been dead for over a century. Things have always been strange in Mystic Falls.” Caroline half joked to ease the tension.

“Yeah, well, this one probably takes the cake. I guess I should explain everything before anything else.” Bonnie said gathering her strength.

“Good idea.” Elena said with interest.

“Apparently Damon and I are _Semper Anima Sodales_. Which means true soul mates in Latin. These relationships are extremely rare because a long time ago a spell was cast that separated these lovers by time. Immortality seems to be the reason for this current situation. There has only been one relationship recorded in history like ours apparently..” Bonnie informed them, intending to continue before interrupted.

“So you two have a relationship? And you are having some miracle baby?” Elena asked dumbfounded.

“I guess we do have a relationship now yes. It wasn’t something that has been going on. We only got together really one time, and I didn’t even hardly speak with him until I found out I was pregnant. I wasn’t going to do anything about it, but now I think it’s time I did something for me. I believe it must be some sort of miracle baby though, considering Damon is technically dead.” Bonnie answered honestly.

“I just can’t see you with Damon. I mean yeah he is a lot different now, but he’s done so many terrible things to you Bonnie.” Caroline argued.

“No kidding.” Elena added.

Bonnie almost snapped back, but she knew that wasn’t the right course. “He’s not that same person anymore. You two never got to see the real Damon, I did. He killed your brother Elena and you got over it. I forgave him for everything and we both moved past it. I can honestly say I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would fall for Damon Salvatore, but things change, people change. He makes me happy, and there is obviously something between us worth looking into, even if it is just for the sake of our child.”

“So if there was no child, you and Damon would never have gotten together?” Elena asked, sounding a little lighter.

“I won’t say that. I felt something for Damon long before this situation cropped up. I just wasn’t ready to put myself out there because I thought he and Elena were still something. The night this all happened I just needed someone I trusted to be with, I was still getting over solitude of the prison world. I would never want to hurt you Elena.” Bonnie reflected telling the whole truth to her friends.

“Oh Bonnie. Damon and I haven’t been anything for a while. I’m not sure what we had would ever have lasted; we weren’t exactly great for each other. And while I can’t say I’m honestly thrilled about all of this, there is no way on earth I would come between you being happy. I loved Damon, but he died and I erased those memories, and our relationship was never the same. He and I would never have been able to get past that. He has changed, and it’s entirely for the better, I’m sure that’s because of you.” Elena said which brought a smile to Bonnie’s face.

“If he mistreats you, I’ll kill him.” Caroline said stiffly letting out a sigh. “I’m so glad you found someone that makes you happy though Bonnie, nobody deserves it more. I can’t believe you two are destined to be together, time be damned.” Caroline sounded so happy; Bonnie couldn’t help but smile again.

“I can handle him Care.” Bonnie joked and then looked at her two best friends. “I’m going to be a mom. You two are going to be aunts.” She reflected with sheer joy.

“You are going to be a great mom Bonnie. And we are going to be the two best aunts alive. Well not so alive I guess.” Elena stated excitedly before laughing at her own statement. Bonnie and Caroline laughed too and they all embraced in a three-way hug.

“Oh by the way, I’m sort of an immortal witch now or something. So like you two, I’m going to be around for a very long time.” Bonnie said after they let each other go.

“Oh my gosh Bonnie, that’s awesome. We are going to be family forever!” Caroline added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the story removing any religious aspects, again sorry for anyone who was offended, it wasn't my intent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of different, a little back story with a kind of daydream memory sequence from Damon's perspective. I hope you all are enjoying so far, I've got a lot more written down so I should be updating soon. Please let me know what you think so far, the comments have been a huge boost. I really appreciate you all who take the time to comment.

As Damon sat in the abandoned living room alone, he thought about what brought him to this point. All the battles and deaths and pain would always haunt him. He found himself daydreaming back to the day this really all began. 

\--(Damon Narrating Memory)--

It wasn’t really in my head until that day. What was I supposed to do? I’ve never been in a situation like that before. I guess I had thought about how much Bonnie meant to me, but I never imagined for a second that she would want anything other than friendship with me. I never even allowed myself to imagine what we would look like. Yeah, we were close. I was still with Elena, it was supposed to be Elena. I tried to be in it, and I was trying to go through the motions until that day. 

Well, I guess like most days we have, this one started off normal and ended with people wanting us dead. Most of us already are dead, if you really want to go there. Bonnie had only been back in the land of the living less than a month and already she was in mortal danger. If there’s one thing about this Mystic Falls group, it’s that we always end up fighting for our lives from some Baddie gone crazy. Well this specific douche had plans to capture our women. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. As in most situations dealing with us, of course they had less than sinister plans for them once they captured them. Government lab testing sounded to be the outcome. Horrific.

It has always been “Protect Elena.” Ever since our group first came together, we have done most everything for Elena. It should have been simple just to stick to the plan, especially for me. It just wasn’t this time. 

As I lay there on the ground, very injured from the arrows through my stomach, but alive, that I realized I had one shot left, and I could only help one of them. Stefan and Caroline were nowhere to be seen, but I’m sure he got her out, I actually have never been more certain of anything. Stefan chose to save Caroline that night, could have chose Elena like always, but he chose differently for once. I was happy for him, and maybe just a little jealous, funny how I’m always jealous of Stefan. 

On my left side a fair distance away I can see Bonnie, unconscious on the tar being picked up by a couple men, obviously intending to get her in the back of the van parked nearby. She is almost gone; I have to help her. Quickly I look to my right and there is two guys holding down Elena with vervain ropes and she is obviously beyond weak. As they also begin to pick Elena up and carry her toward a different van, I realize I have to choose. Do I choose my best friend? Do I choose my lover? It doesn’t make any difference that Elena is a vampire and Bonnie is a witch, that’s not what his choice is about. It isn’t tactical it’s personal. Who can I refuse to let down? I look quickly at Elena and her eyes meet mine, pleading in precious half seconds for me to help her. 

As I make my choice I’m up and killing my targets as I hear the van spin out on the other side. I saved one, but I also let one go, let her down. As I picked up the body of my unconscious witch, once I had her cradled in my arms I knew I was in huge trouble. Bonnie might kill me for letting Elena go. Stephan and Caroline might as well. What was I supposed to do? Let Bonnie be taken and tortured again? Maybe killed again? I couldn’t handle that. Figures Matt saw the whole damn thing from his place on the ground across the yard. I should have compelled him to shut it. 

“Wait. You saved me and not Elena?” Bonnie partially yelled at me; that look of utter defiance on her face. I thought for a second maybe she was holding back tears, but I never know what is really going on with Bonnie Bennet. 

“Don’t you dare ask me to apologize for it Bon Bon. I made a choice. I’ll still get Elena back for you somehow.” I responded, obviously my foot was permanently inserted in my mouth. 

“For me? What about for you?” She asked with nervousness in her voice. I could tell there was something behind it all, but I can’t ever really tell what it is. She’s an enigma wrapped in a mystery, but no matter how confusing it gets, I can’t think about anything but wanting to understand her. 

“Well yeah, I mean for everyone. Duh.” I replied trying to cover my mistake. 

“Damon, what is this?” She asked sternly. She always could see right through me.

“I’m not rightly sure, but my heading has obviously shifted.” I sarcastically replied, another façade’ to cover my truth.

“Why would you choose me? You must have had a perfectly good reason.” She pushed. She always pushed, and I usually always cave.

“I do. I just can’t tell you what it is.” I said deflating myself down onto the couch.

“Please Damon. I need to know.” Bonnie replied, not giving an inch.

I would probably have never told her. She’s too good for me and I was supposed to be with Elena. Well, for quite a while I have believed that maybe prophecy wasn’t just a joke. Maybe she really was meant to be for Stefan. Or just simply, not meant for me. I’d give Bonnie the truth this time, at least partially, because she deserves it, and deep down I need her to know.

“It’s always gonna be you now Bon. Not sure where and when it twisted exactly, but it did.” I responded getting lost in her eyes so as not to look away in shame. She could never love me. As a friend sure, but not in the way I wanted, the “truly, madly, deeply” kind of way. So I would never tell her the real truth, but the moment I let Elena go, I was making a choice in my heart as well.

“Dam-“ She tried to start before I cut her off. I couldn’t hear it right now.

“It’s ok Bon. You don’t need to say anything. I’m real sorry. I’ll go figure out what to do next. ” I said as I quickly made a break for the door. I needed to get out. These feelings were going to be the death of me. What is wrong with me? I have never been that honest with a woman, and why don’t I feel like killing people all the time anymore? I used to do it for fun, but now I only do it defending my family. My family.

“Damon Salvatore you get back here this instant.” Bonnie said in that tone of hers that scares me just a little, always has. I don’t fear harm from her, but I know that tone has always had bite.

“Come on Bonnie, What?” As I had turned around slowly she decided to jump at me for a hug, or what I at least thought was a hug, until somehow I ended up maneuvering her face right in front of mine, and she didn’t stop it. I could feel her breath on my chin and hear her heart beating out of her chest. Her heart is racing.

“Thank you, Damon.” She moved aside and half whispered in my ear before she brought her face back, giving me a kiss on the corner of my lips, pausing there for a couple seconds. When she pulled back so I could see her eyes, she gave me a smile, and that smile lit up my soul. She had me in every wicked way possible, and I was silly putty for the first time in my life.

......................................

 

As Damon came out of his haze, he could hear that he was no longer alone. Vampire Barbie was probably coming to chew him out.

“Why are you brooding? I thought that was Stefan’s gig.” Caroline asked as she walked into the living room where Damon was pacing in front of the fireplace. He was a different Damon now, so he decided why the hell not, Caroline always seems to have everything figured out.

“I’m not brooding. It’s just. What if she remembers everything I’ve done and can’t get past it. She should probably be protecting that kid from me.” Damon said openly, forgetting that he wasn’t a sharing person.

“I know you aren’t exactly my favorite person in the world, but do you really believe that?” Caroline asked, sounding somewhat taken back by how open he was being with her.

“I don’t know. I’m not a great guy. She deserves a great guy. Some epic love to sweep her off her feet and make her happy forever.” Damon replied.

“You’re not the same guy that did those things. None of us are the same people we were, we’ve all made terrible mistakes. And you two obviously have an epic love to look forward to throughout the centuries to come.” Caroline said confidently. She always did have a way of forwardly being honest yet comforting at the same time. It was a gift that Liz had as well, it was one of the reasons Damon was so close with her.

“How do you know that? You heard about the true soul mates thing? Who knows about all that stuff, maybe its not what they think.” Damon defended. Even after Bonnie said ok to being in a relationship, or he was sure that was what she meant by it all, he still tried to find reasons for her to discard him. He’s never been so childish in his existence.

“Because I’m smart. Why do you think you’ve always been drawn to the Bennett witch line? You’ve been waiting for her. Something inside you was drawn to her even before she didn’t exist. If that’s not epic I don’t know what is.” Caroline finished. He had always kind of wondered why he kept his promise to Emily. He didn’t much care for her, and he could have just stayed away, but he never did.

“If that’s true then how come I didn’t notice right away when I saw her?” Damon asked. He wondered when Caroline could have possibly started believing that he was good for Bonnie, or even worth talking to for that matter. 

“You were blinded by jealousy for your brother and a possibility for redemption with Elena. You were being asshole Damon then. You couldn’t have seen it until you did because it wasn’t meant to be until then. She couldn’t have seen it then either, she needed to meet the real Damon first.” Caroline replied honestly, not sugar coating anything.

“Who is the real Damon?” He asked nervously. He wasn’t sure people would accept who he really was, and he had been covering it up for a century and a half. 

“You know who he is stupid. Bonnie deserves the real Damon.” Caroline finished sounding awful threatening before she turned to walk out the door. The real Damon would say something, something he always wanted to say.

“Thanks Blondie.” Damon said shyly before she got to far away. “You deserved better from me. You all did. I’m sorry about, you know, everything.” 

Caroline paused before turning around with a smile on her face. 

“See, that’s why we like the real Damon. You’re not the bad guy you make yourself out to be. I forgive you Damon. Who knows maybe now since you are in love with my other best friend, you and I could actually be friends?" She finished with a hint of sarcasm, but Damon really did want to be friends. She was good for his brother and he wanted nothing but the best for Stefan after everything he put him through. 

“You’d really want to be my friend after everything I’ve done?” Damon asked uncertainly.

“Everybody makes mistakes. Do right by Bonnie, and keep being this guy, and I think I might enjoy being your friend.” She replied.

“Thanks. You too Blondie. I’m really glad Stefan found you. He deserves someone special.” Damon finished choking on the last words because they sounded so unnatural coming from him. 

“Thanks.” Caroline responded with a heartfelt smile. “Bonnie does too, and so do you.” She finished and exited out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more plot coming soon, and some more flashbacks and flash-forwards. I know you all are curious about the true soul mate story line, and I hope to give you some answers in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and removed any aspect of religion. I told myself if I offended even one person with it I would change it, and so I have. I really am sorry if anyone felt that way, it wasn't at all my intent. This chapter involves a visit from some old friends, or enemies I guess. It's really hard to tell these days. A little supportive firepower if you will.

When Caroline called Klaus a day later to see if he had any more knowledge about the baby, he told her that under no circumstance should they tell anybody else, especially considering the events that got Elena taken by men interested in studying her. Bonnie had also been a target that day, and if anybody found out that she was now mother to an immortal child with a vampire father, others would most certainly come for her. 

When Klaus decided to become interested in Bonnie and Damon’s baby, everyone knew that something would go wrong eventually. Klaus genuinely seemed happy for the two of them, so maybe having his own child changed him. He was the father of a little princess, Hope, and seemed to want to protect her above all. Could the original hybrid really just want to be supportive? There had to be more to it than that. Klaus never did anything for anybody but himself. 

A week later the house next door to the Salvatore boarding house was full of new residents. Klaus had brought Elijah, Rebekah, Haley, Camille, Davina and Hope to stay next door in hopes to help protect either child from harm. It was unusual to say the least having an Original vampire, an Original witch, an Original hybrid, a harvest witch and a normal hybrid offering to help Damon and Bonnie. They even seemed to have a resident nanny and psychologist. This new relationship seemed to change from bitter enemies to possibly friends. When did that happen? Klaus basically uprooted his family from New Orleans, and decided for another extended stay in Mystic Falls. 

The only new information they got from Klaus was that there was some order of magical creatures that this earth hadn’t seen in ages. This group was apparently responsible for the spell that separated true soul mates from being united. He didn’t say it out loud, but everybody felt that something was going to come eventually, and his being there only solidified that point. Even back in New Orleans Klaus had Marcel and his vampires, and Jackson with the werewolf hybrids waiting on word to take over a plane and head for Mystic Falls. They didn’t know about Bonnie and Damon’s child, but they were willing to do it for Hope regardless. 

.......................

 

Bonnie was really happy having all the information lifted off her shoulders, and best of all Damon was hers. They didn’t get a lot of time together because everything had been so crazy since the announcement, but they were nearly always touching when they were near each other and looking in the other’s direction when they weren’t. She couldn’t quite believe it still, but there was something possessive inside her that knew she would never let him go.

Bonnie was surprised at how supportive everyone was being. She was used to nobody caring, used to always being the shield, but she had never really been shielded before. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Elena had always felt like. 

Even Elena was cheerful and helping out any chance she got. Everyone had decided to move into the boarding house when they heard Klaus was coming, so Bonnie had to see Elena a lot. Bonnie had never been more surprised when she never got another wicked glance from Elena, she seemed happy for her. It seemed a bit odd, but Bonnie was just happy to have her best friend at her side again. The last thing she wanted in all of this was to hurt any of her friends. 

Bonnie was only two months pregnant and already her stomach had a small bulge. It didn’t seem normal how fast it was growing, but nothing about this pregnancy was like to be anything near normal. As she stood there in Damon’s bedroom, well maybe their bedroom now, she found herself massaging her stomach and smiling at the future to come.

“Mind if I take over?” Damon asked from where he stood leaning against the doorframe, smirk on his face.

“Take over what?” She asked curiously, biting down on her bottom lip just a little.

Just like that he was standing behind her and he slowly moved his arm around so his hand settled on her slightly round stomach. 

“Growing fast.” He said phrased like a question.

“Very fast.” She replied in her unknowing voice.

“He’s going to be one special boy.” Damon said quietly.

“One special girl.” She corrected. 

“We’ll see about that Darlin.” Damon said before he picked her up and set her on the bed.

.....................

 

Klaus had invited everyone over for a party so Damon was walking next-door holding Bonnie’s hand. He was extremely skeptical of Klaus being there to help, but he couldn’t quite figure out why else he would take his daughter away from the protection he had accumulated in New Orleans. There was something there that they weren’t seeing, and he had a feeling it didn’t bode well for him and Bonnie. If Klaus really was there to help though, how could they turn down a bunch of Originals. 

When they arrived in Klaus’s new backyard, Damon was stunned by the extent of which Klaus took the event. There were white lights strung up over the entire backyard, with a large open white tent where a very large table sat full of food. Why had he gone to all this trouble for them? Something sat ill in Damon’s gut, but Bonnie just squeezed his hand once, and he was comforted for it. 

When they all took their places around the table, Klaus stood up and rang his glass to get their attention.

“Welcome everybody, and thank you for coming. I know this may seem a bit over the top, but I wanted to show you all a good time. I also wanted to apologize for the way most of our relationships have gone in the past. I find you all very admirable, and I wish to make it up to you. I believe we all can come together for the sake of family, and I think with this small group, we can lay waste to anyone who should come calling for our exceptional children.” Klaus announced to everyone, and he seemed to be wearing a genuine smile. 

Damon was aloof. He almost wanted to shout at everyone, ask what the hell was going on, but again Bonnie silenced him with a simple squeeze. Man he was whipped. 

Bonnie was the first to speak up. “So you expect us to believe that you are simply here to help us?” She said in her accusing tone.

“Now Bonnie, I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but believe me when I say this. Nothing is more important to me than Hope, and I know what it is like to have her life threatened from conception. I believe we can help each other, and I have grown fond of you all over time.” He replied without a sarcastic or angry tone. 

“Why would you bring her and your family back here? You had an army in New Orleans.” Damon responded.

“I still do have an army in New Orleans. And they will come here if and when they are needed.”

“Tell them the truth Niklaus. We owe them that much.” Elijah said from his place next to Klaus.

“Seriously Nik.” Rebekah stated at the same time. 

“Fine. Look the truth is, that there are threats to Hope as well, and I believe that with one threat, we can look to take out another. Something or someone is going to come for your child, and something else entirely is coming for mine. I think our best chances of defeating both these foes sit at this table right now. Take my help or don’t, but I truly have no ill will intended towards any of you.” Klaus stated defiantly, almost like he was ripping off one of his limbs.

There it is. Damon thought. Klaus wanted help from them to defeat the one who was coming for Hope. He also seemed to want to protect his child as well. Damon knew the moment he heard he would be a father that he would do anything to protect his child. If that involved making a deal with the devil, well he had done that before for less.

“Alright I believe you, but you do anything against us, so help me.” Damon threatened. 

“We won’t.” Haley spoke up. “Klaus convinced me to leave my husband and our pack to come here, not just for Hope, but for your child as well. I want Hope to be safe, and I want the same for you and yours. I believe we all do.”

“She’s right.” Rebekah said nodding in approval. 

“Well that settles it then. We are all going to try and be friends.” Caroline remarked in the tone that meant it was final. 

“I’m in.” Stefan said with a sigh. 

“So are we.” Bonnie said accounting for Damon as well. Elena and Alaric also nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Excellent. Now let’s eat. There is blood in the cooler if anyone should need it. And don’t worry, they were taken from the hospital.” Klaus commented getting curious glances from everyone. “The blood bags. Blood bags, not people. There are no people in the coolers.” Klaus finished with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this I didn't plan to include the originals, but my mind made the decision for me. I hope you all like it. More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has a dream, and it seems to be important. Getting ready to rid the world of some Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days, sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner. I know it's been mostly feels and good stuff for this story so far, but I should warn you it will get rather dark. I haven't gotten to that part yet, but it's coming. I appreciate all of you who read, Kudos, and comment. It's great to hear what you think.

The next few days were a blur. Klaus had reasonable expectations for what they would be facing, and they prepared both houses as best they could. They set up traps and spells guarding the homes and yards, everyone aware of their placement in case they should find themselves in a situation. Everyone had found common ground in preparing for their mutual enemies. Klaus and Elijah were even training everyone who wanted how to be a better fighter. Nobody argued, and most everyone participated because they all felt that something was coming. It was only a matter of time.

 

The night of their dinner Klaus had explained to everyone about Dalia, and their sister Freya, who had tried to help Finn against them in New Orleans. He didn’t know how powerful Dalia was or anything like that, but he knew she was drawn to Hope in a powerful way. She had to be something different, because she had been alive for a very long time, possibly even immortal. 

 

He also knew that Freya was very powerful herself, and despite her history still seemed to follow Dalia. Rebekah had also explained to everyone about their sisterly reunion in the magical prison she visited. They weren’t sure exactly why Freya had decided to side with Finn, but Elijah seemed certain it was about Hope.

 

It was odd that Rebekah was no longer a vampire, but an original witch, and not immortal. Her appearance at first had been awkward, seen as she had a different body. Despite it all though, she was so much happier and actually not that bad to be around. 

 

The dinner was actually pretty enjoyable for everyone. These two families intended to get along and work together. How hard could it be?

 

...

 

 

When Damon awoke that morning he knew something was wrong. When he looked over at Bonnie she was sweating profusely and thrashing around on the bed next to him. 

 

“Bonnie wake up.” He partially yelled as he grabbed her open hand. When their hands met she snapped awake and began crying as she buried her head in his chest. 

 

“It’s ok Bon, I’m here.” Damon reassured her as he stroked her hair behind her head pulling her as close as he could.

 

“It felt so real Damon.” She cried into his chest. “It felt too real.”

 

“What did Bonnie? Tell me what you saw.”

 

“There were these two witches that were fighting against just me in the woods, and then they were interrupted by something dark, almost like a black cloud that rushed through them disrupting their spells. When the two women realized what was happening they began frantically pushing spells in the direction the cloud came from. They were so afraid. When the blackness finally broke I saw five figures in black cloaks that were walking together in perfect sync, hands outstretched towards the women as the two of them screamed in pain. I woke up as soon as I felt someone grab my hand and a sudden power surge through my body as a bright white light flashed around me. Then I woke up.” Bonnie narrated her dream. She wasn’t crying anymore, but Damon could sense that she was even more on edge than she had been since this whole situation began. 

 

“Dalia and Freya?” Damon asked, referring to the two women in her dream.

 

“I’m not sure. I couldn’t really see their faces. Sounds possible though.” She replied.

 

“And the five douche bags?” Damon asked with a sarcastic anger in his voice.

 

“I have no idea. They were shadow. So dark Damon.” Bonnie replied in a frightened voice. Damon hated that she was right back in the middle of things, fighting for her life once again.

 

“Well, I’m gonna bet this wasn’t just any dream. We should probably let everyone know.” Damon concluded and kissed the top of her head before making his way to the door.

 

...

 

When Damon walked into the dining area of the boarding house he found only Caroline sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

 

“Follow me Blondie.” Damon suggested as he walked by her towards the front door, not bothering to ask where Stefan was.

 

“Okay?” She responded hesitantly, but followed him anyways.

 

When they got outside Damon saw Elena sitting out on the porch. He thought to bring her along, but she hadn’t been much help where he was concerned lately. So he made his way over to Klaus’s house after giving her a slight nod of his head. Caroline followed in silence, obviously understanding the nature of the relationship he had with Elena now. 

 

He walked through the front door of the house the Originals had made their home and kept going until he reached the living/dining area of the house. When he walked in he saw Klaus, Elijah, and Camille sitting around the table in silence.

 

“Good morning Damon, ever heard of knocking?” Klaus asked sarcastically.

 

“I’m here with news, or what might count as news these days. Bonnie had a dream.” Damon responded taking a seat at the end of the table across from Klaus. Caroline took the seat to Damon’s left without a word. 

 

“She had a dream or a vision?” Elijah asked curiously.

 

“I’m thinking both?” Damon replied.

 

“Well then, let’s hear it.” Klaus suggested with a wave of his hand indicating for Damon to continue. 

 

Damon went on repeating what Bonnie had told him, filling in what he thought it to mean as well. Partway through, Rebekah came in and took a seat as quietly as she could. Damon continued speaking without interruption until his account was finished.

 

“I believe you are probably right Damon. This has to be a vision. Even without the faces known of the two witches, they are most certainly Dalia and Freya.” Camille suggested before anyone spoke.

 

“Alright, say this is a vision of what is to come. What have we learned?” Rebekah asked, hoping for someone to possibly fill in a little of what she missed.

 

“Well if it’s real, then they will both be here at the same time, and they obviously aren’t working together.” Caroline suggested.

 

“That’s good. That’s what I had hoped for.” Klaus spoke up. “What else?”

 

“These other individuals seem very dark. So whatever happened at the end of Bonnie’s dream wasn’t their doing. The bright white light most likely wouldn’t have come from something that dark.” Elijah contributed.

 

“Bonnie was alone. She said she was fighting them by herself. I can’t imagine what would stop me from being there with her.” Damon said in a daze, he couldn’t decide if he had said that out loud or if he was talking to himself. 

 

“Then that is something we need to figure out too.” Caroline responded answering Damon’s inner debate.

 

“She’s probably right. I am going to do a little reading, make sure everyone else hears about this dream. Damon is right, it is definitely important.” Klaus said before rising from his chair and leaving the room. 

 

Elijah excused himself next and Damon decided it was time to leave as well. He got up from the table and Caroline followed him as he made his way back out the front door.

 

“Why would you bring me? Why didn’t you go find Stefan or Alaric or why not bring Elena?” Caroline asked curiously as they made their way across the lawn to the boarding house.

 

“I needed someone level headed on my side. Don’t read too much into it Blondie. I trust you, isn’t that enough?” Damon responded in his defensive tone.

 

“Yeah Damon, I’m just surprised is all.” She said flatly with her straight face.

 

“I thought we said we were going to try being friends?” Damon asked seriously as he looked over to her when they reached the steps.

 

“You’re absolutely right. Thanks Damon.” Caroline responded as they made their way through the door. 

 

...

 

When they entered the house, they found the rest of the gang sitting in the living room except for Bonnie.

 

“Where’s Bonnie?” Damon asked before getting into the situation.

 

“In the shower, she’ll be out soon.” Stefan replied from his seat on the couch.

 

“I’ll go grab her, and then we’ll fill you all in.” Damon said with a smirk as Caroline gave him a shove. Everyone else rolled their eyes and looked very impatient.

 

“He will be back in a couple minutes, not taking time for fun. Won’t he Damon?” Caroline suggested in his direction with her serious tone.

 

“You guys are no fun. Alright, be right back.” Damon responded with a sigh before making his way up the stairs.

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on a lot of different stuff recently, but I have a lot written for this so I will hopefully be able to update real soon. I haven't even gotten to future/past stuff yet. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little remembrance lesson, and an uncomfortable dinner for the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it so far. I have so much written for this story, I've just been having trouble fine tuning it, so hopefully I can work on it some more real soon. I know there is a lot of stuff that needs explaining and all that, but I have some other stuff to get to beforehand. So if you continue reading and keep giving me such amazing comments, I can't help but continue writing.
> 
> I'm not sure I mentioned, but I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything related to it. Also, all mistakes are my own. I try to proofread and spell check as best I can, but I will make mistakes and I apologize for it.

Elena had felt left out; first it was Bonnie stealing away Damon from her.  Even though Elena had Ric compel away her memories of him, Damon still belonged to her.  Bonnie had to know that.  Then it was her not being consulted about allowing the Originals to take residence next door and involve them in her friends’ issues.  The last straw was when Damon went and informed the Originals about Bonnie’s dream, with Caroline, leaving her to sit on the porch like some child.  Elena had enough of being left out and left behind.  She was the reason all these people were friends in the first place, and now they were leaving her of all people out.

 

As soon as Bonnie and Damon shared the discovery of Bonnie’s dream and discussed the possible ramifications of that dream that Elena decided to take something into her own hands.  She wanted her memories back.  She had wanted them back for a while now, but she had no means to get them back.  Now she had a couple Original vampires next door that could do just that.  So she decided to confront Elijah because he had the most sense of any of them.  They were her memories, she deserved to have them back and she would make him see it her way.

 

As she made her way into the backyard of the house next door to the boarding house she found Elijah sitting outside with Hope in her carriage beside him.  Nobody else seemed to be nearby that she could hear, and she chose this moment because she knew most of them were at the Boarding house, working on a solution via the stores of books the Salvatore brothers had amassed over time. 

 

“Elijah.” Elena said with purpose.  He wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

 

“Ah, Elena, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is something wrong?” Elijah asked her when he looked up from Hope. 

 

“By now you’ve probably heard that I had Alaric compel my memories away when Damon died.  Well I need them back.  I feel like there is some part of me that is missing, and I need to feel whole again.”  Elena proposed filling her voice with need.  She wasn’t sure if this was why she felt lost, but the thought of Damon and Bonnie just felt wrong to her.

 

“So you want me to compel your memories back for you?” Elijah asked curiously, with a hint of something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

 

“Yes. I need them back, and I think you will agree that it’s the best thing for me.” She responded sternly. 

 

“Do you really think this is the best time Elena?  With everything going on, you want to add this on top?” He responded somewhat disdainfully. 

 

She had argued about this in her head, but she couldn’t help but think that everyone would support her in this, that they would want her to feel whole.  It was only out of respect for Bonnie that she hadn’t told anyone about it, at least that’s what she kept telling herself.

 

“I think with everything going on that is exactly why I need them back.  I feel worthless right now, and I think if I get my memories back, I won’t feel that way anymore.” She replied honestly, but a little more defensively than she would have liked.

 

“What does everyone else think about this?  Damon?  Bonnie?” Elijah retorted and he gave her a look that would have made anyone else rethink the decision.  Elena was not everybody else however; it would take more than his disgusted look to make her change her mind.

 

“I haven’t told them, and neither should you.  They have enough going on right now without having to worry about what I’m doing too.  They would all drop everything if they knew I was feeling this way.” Elena replied, unknowing of how purely selfish that sounded. 

 

Elijah noticed though and she saw a grimace on his face.  He didn’t like the idea one bit and she could tell, what she didn’t know was that he was disgusted with her greed. 

 

“You owe me for not killing Klaus when you promised you would.” She said simply before he could respond.  That would get him to see things her way.

 

He paused for a short time before he sighed in defeat. “Fine Elena, but I really think this is a terrible idea.  You are only going to cause more problems, and I think deep down you know that.” He conceded with difficulty.

 

Her mind was telling her this was a little wrong, but she pushed it to the back of her mind like she always had.  The decision had been made.

 

“Thank you.” She responded and moved towards him so he could easily access her eyes.

 

Elijah moved in front of her after he tucked Hope into her carriage a little tighter.  When he steadied himself in front of her they locked eyes.

 

“Elena, I want you to remember your memories with Damon, I want you to remember everything you had taken away.” Elijah paused momentarily before breaking eye contact.  He was thinking of adding something in there to make her wait to act on any recovered information, but he didn’t want to mess with her mind any more than she already had. 

 

When they broke eye contact Elena blinked a few times to gather her surroundings before the world around her went black.  She felt someone catch her before she hit the ground, but after that all she saw was darkness. 

 

When she awoke a few moments later she realized that she was still in the backyard of the Original’s house with Elijah and Hope.  He noticed her rising from her momentary sleep as well.

  
“Are you alright Elena?” He asked nervously.

 

“I remember,” was all she said before heading off towards the boarding house.

 

.................

 

 

That night marked a week since the Originals had established their residence once more in Mystic Falls.  When they all sat down to dinner that night Bonnie felt something dark, not dark as in evil, but something brewing in the darkness around them.  She was constantly worried about the life of her child now, and even the smallest changes she felt attuned to.  She wasn’t sure where the darkness was coming from, but she felt it even then at the dinner table. 

 

Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and Elena were all gathered at the dining table of the Salvatore boarding house to have dinner together tonight.  They had all been busy lately, and it was Caroline’s idea, so everyone went along with it.  Damon broke the silence that filled the room first.

 

“So Haley informed me today that her alpha hubby Jackson saw Original witchy Freya in New Orleans last night.  Which means we appear to have a little more time before they come to Mystic Falls.” Damon said to everyone accentuating his overused affinity for nicknames.  Bonnie couldn’t help but giggle to herself.

 

“Davina told me that her and Rebekah warded their home there with spells to make Freya believe they were locked up inside.  It must be working for now.” Alaric added.

 

“So what do we do now then?  Just keep waiting for them to come after us?” Elena questioned a little louder than they had been speaking so far.

 

“I think we keep doing what we are doing for now.  It’s best to keep everyone here around each other, so when they ultimately do come, we will be at least a little prepared.” Stefan responded to Elena almost as he would to a child, she just grimaced in response. 

 

Bonnie could tell something was bothering Elena, but something always seemed to be bothering Elena these days.  What happened to the girl she used to know?

 

“If we are just going to sit here and wait for them to come, then we need all the help we can get.  Jeremy wants to come, and I think he should.  Tyler and Matt would be willing to be here to help too I’m sure.”  Elena spoke up again.

 

“No, Elena.  Tyler has already been told what to do, and as for Matt, he wants out of this supernatural world, you all know it, so let’s just give him that.  It’s just one less person to worry about.” Damon responded strongly to get the message across, and paused before getting to Jeremy.  Bonnie gave his hand a gentle squeeze to keep him from going further and decided to speak up for herself.

 

“I don’t want Jeremy here either.  I can’t be worried about protecting him when I already have to worry about the baby and myself.” _And Damon_ she added wordlessly in a look in his direction. 

 

“What do you mean protecting him?  He loves you Bonnie and he wants to be here to help.” Elena retorted forcefully and Bonnie was somewhat thrown back by the anger in her voice.  Before she could respond Damon gave up his silence.

 

“All he ever does is get himself killed, and then Bonnie ends up paying the price for it over and over again.  I will not let that happen. Ever. Again.” Damon hissed at Elena with anger evident on his face. 

  
Bonnie was a little upset at the way Damon said it, but he wasn’t wrong.  Jeremy always did find himself in trouble that he couldn’t get out of.  Now that she thought about it more, when had Jeremy ever really done something to help?  How many times had he died already? The thoughts made her shiver.

 

“Damon’s right Elena.  Jeremy can’t ever seem to take care of even himself, and somebody always pays for it.” Caroline added with a friendly nod in Damon’s direction, shocking everyone at the table.  Damon gave Caroline a signature smirk and a nod back, making Caroline smile a little before she composed herself for Elena. 

 

Bonnie couldn’t remember a time when Caroline took Damon’s side against Elena well, ever.  Seeing the two of them share a friendly moment was surprising, but Bonnie was elated.  She couldn’t help but be amazed that they both were trying to be friends, for Bonnie.  Elena seemed to be the most taken back, because when she wiped the shock off her face, all she did was glare in Caroline’s direction.

 

“I agree.” Added Stefan quietly, trying not to anger Elena further, she just continued to glare at Caroline. 

  
Caroline responded by rolling her eyes and then shot back her own glare that appeared to make Elena afraid for a moment.

 

“I’ve already told Jeremy not to come, but he does want to help.  Maybe we could have him do some research at his school or the libraries around him.” Alaric interrupted trying to circumvent the tension in the room. 

 

Bonnie was always grateful for Ric’s level head, but never more than now.  All this tension and anger seeping out of Elena was really starting to get to Bonnie, and everyone else at the table seemed to be reacting as well.  Elena had told her she was ok with everything.  She had sounded so honest when she said all those things after hearing about the baby.  Maybe she just had a rough day, but Bonnie had never been that lucky.

 

“What’s up with you?” Damon shot at Elena, once again breaking the silence.

 

“Nothing Damon, I’m fine.  Sorry, I didn’t mean to make _you_ angry.” Elena softened, almost being sweet in the last part of her response. 

 

Bonnie gave Damon a curious look with her eyebrow raised.  He returned her expression with his own look that she had come to learn meant, _“I have no damn clue.”_

 

When Bonnie looked up again at the table she saw Elena getting up and walking away.  It seemed to be a good idea because everyone began following her example. 

 

Stefan stopped beside her and put a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder adding a small nod of understanding before walking away himself.  Caroline waited until Elena was out of sight before she got up and made her way to Bonnie embracing her in a hug where she still sat on her chair.

 

“I’m so sorry sweetie.  She’s obviously dealing with- I’m just so sorry.” Caroline whispered into Bonnie’s ear so Elena wouldn’t be able to hear from the other room.

 

“I love you Care,” Bonnie whispered back before Caroline moved away giving Damon another quick nod before following after Stefan.

 

When only Damon and Bonnie were left at the table, the stared at each other for a few minutes.  They were never just staring though; they were speaking in silence, in a language known only to them.  They both rose from the table together at the same time, as if it were choreographed, and made their way to their bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little crazy on me, I meant to spread it out, but it just went this direction. I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the family speaks up so to speak, and Elena gets a new idea how to get Damon back. How will everyone respond to both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a little long and a little strange, I hope it’s not too much. I’ve been trying to figure a way to put all this together, and it’s a little difficult. I hope to update again sooner, sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think if you could. Your comments have been amazing! I know there’s a lot going on, and it will all be clear soon enough, but I hope you like what’s going to happen.
> 
> I don't own TVD.

 

 

Caroline and Stefan lay cuddled in bed that night, after everyone seemed to have gone to sleep.  For the most part she could hear everyone in the house most all the time.  Stefan was better at hearing than her, but she was growing stronger with his help.  When she was comfortable that everyone was asleep she looked at him to make sure it was safe.  He nodded his head slightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“There’s something going on with Elena, are we not going to talk about it?” Caroline asked in a whisper, just to make sure the conversation was only theirs.

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone has noticed.  What are we supposed to do though?  Elena has never really listened to anybody, and she’s got something on her mind.” Stefan replied quietly as well, pulling Caroline even closer to him.

 

“She’s so different now.  What happened to her?  I only see a shell of my best friend when I look at her now.  Is it wrong that sometimes I just want to hit her?” She asked, looking away in shame.

 

Stefan lifter her head to look at him again, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

 

“I don’t think you are the only one to be honest.  She’s obviously dealing with something, we just need to get her to let it slip is all.”

 

“She said before that she was ok with everything.  Do you think it’s about Damon and Bonnie?  Or the baby?  What if she does something Stefan?  Do you think she could really be that selfish?” She asked with tears caught in her lashes. 

 

Caroline couldn’t believe that her best friend Elena would be capable of something like that, but things were different now.  Elena had been needy and selfish ever since Damon had let her go, and before if she’s honest.  She blamed everyone else for her circumstances, and never accused herself.   Bonnie died to save her and her brother, twice actually.  Caroline never wanted to choose sides, but it looked like that’s where this was heading.

 

“I don’t think Elena would do that to her friends, but something is definitely off about her.  She has always been a little selfish.” Stefan responded with a brush of her hair.

 

“I won’t let her ruin this for Bonnie; Or for Damon for that matter.  He and I are actually finally maybe starting to become friends.  He’s different now isn’t he?” She continued, shifting the subject a little bit.

 

“He is.  This is more the Damon I wanted to be like when we were kids.  I need to remember to thank Bonnie for bringing him back, all of him back.” Stefan answered flatly, his head obviously remembering something from before.

 

She had always wondered what Stefan and Damon were like as humans, but she never really had the heart to ask.  She was seeing a different side of Stefan’s brother lately, and she found herself enjoying her time around him.  She’d never considered they could be friends after everything he’d done, but he made up for it over and over again, at great cost to himself even.

 

“I actually kind of like the new Damon.  He puts Bonnie first no matter what, even when nobody else did.  I just didn’t know he could be selfless.  I feel like I let her down so many times, putting Elena first without a second thought.  How can I make up for it now?” Caroline asked, wondering how she even still deserved to be Bonnie’s friend.

 

“He’s not really new Damon, he’s the real Damon.  I think we are all trying to make up for it now.  I hope Elena can do the same.” Stefan answered hopefully; he always did see the bright side of things, even when she couldn’t.

 

“You’re a good man Stefan Salvatore.  How did I get so lucky?” Caroline paused for a moment as she put her hand on his chest.  “You don’t ever wish I was Elena?” She asked sadly, but holding her eyes on his.

 

“Not ever.” He answered quickly.  “What we have is so much deeper, a connection I never knew could exist.  I’m not sure I’d ever be happy without you now.”  He finished honestly, with a look of certainty. 

 

They both knew it was the truth, but the girl in her had to ask.  She couldn’t see a future without Stefan anymore, and that warmed her heart, and scared her a little too.

 

“Well then I guess I can’t ever leave.” She added and moved to give him a kiss.

 

…

 

 

_A son born out of true fate, the product of perfect mates, destined to change the world, he shall be the prince who rights the line._

 

When the dawn came that day something was different.  It was like everything around him opened up.  Before, it was just darkness and the sounds of everything.  Not all of it made sense, but now he could hear and feel everything.  He could sense who the people around him were, and not just how they looked, but everything about them.  He could see their memories, their thoughts, their secrets, as if they were his own.  He recognized them immediately for who they were because he had been hearing their voices for weeks now.  There had always been four of them he could sense no matter where they were.  The strongest presence was of course the one that carries him, but the others held him closely in their hearts as well. 

 

His father, Damon, was a lonesome vampire traveler, literally drinking himself through the decades. Discarded and abandoned by the loves he thought were real, only to realize they were false.  He waited nearly a century and a half in darkness for his home, hiding whom he really is, to protect who he had been before.  He found his light in his true other, found himself again after that too, and swore to be better, so he was.  He is his real self now more than ever, accepting the good and the bad he had done.   He’d protect the ones he loves no matter what; their happiness is his true goal.  Inside he is dark and complicated, his nature is his heart, but something else is special too, something unlike all the rest. 

 

He understood who Damon had been, human and vampire too.  He even knew the reasons why.  He was somewhat glad for the darkness in his father, it allowed him to embrace the light so much more.  If he could have chosen his dad, he would choose him every time.  Nobody would ever rival his love or loyalty when he gave it, he would never leave or let go, ever.

 

His mother Bonnie is a ferocious tiger, the last _true_ Bennet witch that will ever be.  Most powerful there ever was or will ever come, but more compassionate that any.   A fierce protector of her loved ones, and the list is long it seems, sacrificial to a fault maybe, but there are much worse things one could be.  She sees the good in everybody, no matter what they had ever done.   Not ever seeing that she’s the best of them, though she’d never admit it to anyone. 

 

His father sees it all now.  How perfect she is, how much her love is a gift, how rare she is on this world.  She’d given her life for her best friend twice, seemed to accept that as her role, the shield and the weapon.  Just to find out how little it mattered, except by the man who she had hated once upon a time.  Turns out they had their reasons, for all their bickering and fighting.  There is a fine line between love and hate; she’d just started a little bit on the low side.  Now she lives on the high side, in something powerful and real, she’s giving birth to a miracle.  Well, that’s what she believes, he can truly see. 

 

Fate may have had a hand in his parents, but it would have been wrong if he belonged to anyone else.  He could already sense how close they would be, his parents two people that give everything when necessary, he’d be loved more than anyone.  He knew he truly was a special child, if not simply for the family he was born into.

 

His uncle Stefan is the brooding saint; always he holds the inner darkness at bay.  The ripper just keeps itching; this man is the epitome of strength.  He used to have such a hard time holding on, but he doesn’t anymore.  It’s because of the rock he lays beside each night; her golden locks of hair are his stone, his home.  Damon is his brother, though they haven’t always been close, they’d fought through centuries over some selfish wretch, but in the end the spell had broke.  The most loving brother he might not always have been, neither could say they were, but things are different now, how they were meant to be before. 

 

His aunt Caroline belongs with uncle Stefan, best friends who work as mates.  The most functional couple ever they may be, but the truth in their love is special.  She is a magnificent blonde huntress, dark and ferocious when she needs to be.  When its over she’s the bright light in the room that everyone can’t help but see.   She’s cheerful and sunny and loving, a perfect example of self-control.  When she speaks everybody listens, she’s the glue if truth be told.

 

Marriage or blood will forever bind these four to him as true family most generally is known, but there’s something deeper between them all, and only he knows. It’s why he can see their memories he thinks, and feel them inside as well, because the others who stand nearby are shadow like everyone else. 

 

He has another aunt by name only, Elena, a beautiful doppelganger, with a life filled with loss.  She lost a part of herself somewhere they seem to think; maybe it’s a death she hasn’t forgot.  He wishes her to find it for his family’s sake; they all care about her a lot.

 

He has a much older unconventional uncle as well, Alaric, the only human really around, but he’s in it till the end and that’s what really counts.  He has other family it seems as well, spread a little further out, he only knows who they are from memories, but they seem like decent folk some of the time.

 

…

 

 

That day they woke up peacefully, not knowing it was a day of change.  Damon had woken a while before, but he still lay there staring at the sleeping face of his little witch.  She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept, and especially now with her little rounding belly. 

 

“You’re staring.” Bonnie said in a groggy voice.

 

“It’s not like I can help it beautiful.” He responded with a cheeky grin. “We need to meet everyone for breakfast, so you should get up and get ready.”

 

Bonnie groaned in response and he laughed fondly at her.  He got up and got dressed and went to do his morning things.   When he was back fifteen minutes later, she was finishing putting on her shirt.

 

“You could leave it off.” Damon suggested, and a corresponding grin appeared.

 

“Very funny.” She answered in a snarky tone.  “Let’s go.”

 

He followed her out the room and they made their way downstairs to the dining room.  When they arrived he was glad to have been last, because he didn’t like to wait much himself.  He saw all of his friends sitting around the table, and he was genuinely happy to see them.

 

…

 

Damon noticed right away that Elena seemed really on edge.  She had been very strange lately and nobody could figure out why. He figured she still had feelings for him and she wasn’t very pleased with his relationship with Bonnie.  When he saw her looking intently at Stefan, he knew that something was about to get complicated.  Bonnie gave his hand a slight squeeze because she had obviously noticed it too.

 

“Stefan can I talk to you?” Elena asked quietly from where she stood at the end of the table, Stefan still seated in the chair. “Alone.”

 

Damon could tell that his brother had no intentions of letting this conversation happen alone.  Elena needed to come out with it all, to everyone.

 

“Here is fine Elena, there’s no secrets between us.” Stefan answered in a curious tone, waving in the direction of their friends.  “It’s not like they wouldn’t be able to hear us anyways.”

 

Elena grunted in frustration, but gathered herself to speak anyways.  Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Ric all found themselves standing close together against the wall, a short distance away.  They all knew this conversation would be important, and nobody was going anywhere. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about everything and I think the whole sire bond incident really messed with my mind, and our timeline.  It was always supposed to be you Stefan.  I chose you, and then I turned into a vampire and everything went sideways.  I’ve always wanted you Stefan, and the cosmos seem to agree with us being together.” Elena spoke after a few moments of silence.  She began hesitantly, but in the end she was calm and collected. 

 

She would glance over at Damon every once in a while, and his disgust was definitely apparent for her to see.  He wasn’t disgusted that she was trying to get Stefan back, in this ridiculous way, he was disgusted with the fact that she would even consider asking at all.  Caroline was fuming next to him and he reached over and gave her a small squeeze on the arm, supporting her in what way he could.

 

“You want to choose me again now Elena?” Stefan responded in amazement. 

 

 “Stefan you know we belong together.  Come back to me.” Elena said in her sexy voice.

 

In that same instant she finished speaking, Damon heard a snarl from his left and saw Caroline flash at Elena and slam her up against the wall on the other side of the room.  He couldn’t help the sheer pride he felt in that moment for Caroline, before he was once again faced with the disappointment he had in Elena. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Elena?”  Caroline screamed.

 

“Caroline! You’re hurting me.” Elena complained.

 

“That’s all you have to say?  Did you just think I would be ok with this?” Caroline shouted, disgusted with her so-called friend.

 

“I’m not trying to hurt you Caroline, but me and Stefan are destined to be.  We all know it.  The doppelgangers always find each other.  We just need to stop fighting it so things can go back to normal.” Elena said calmly, like it was the pure truth and Caroline just needed to accept it.

 

“Who the hell are you?  You would seriously just take him from me without a second thought to my feelings?” Caroline hissed.  The blonde had always been ferocious when she needed to be and this was no different.

 

“He’s always going to be in love with me Caroline.” Elena answered in the same calm manner.

 

In another flash Damon watched Elena sail across the room and her stomach was impaled on the metal hanger on the edge of the fireplace, leaving her suspended in air.  She cried in pain as blood seeped out of her stomach, but nobody moved to help her. Caroline had thrown her like she was a doll; with perfect accuracy one might think.

 

“Bitch you aren’t getting anyone.” Caroline spat as she walked over to Elena slowly.

 

…

 

Stefan seemed to be still getting over the shock of what was enfolding in front of him, but even considering it all, he couldn’t believe so many things.  For one even when Elena was in pain impaled near the fireplace, she wouldn’t stop looking at Damon, she had been staring him down the whole time.  This wasn’t even about Stefan at all.  

 

Could this all really be a ploy?  Would she really use Stefan, destroy her relationship with Caroline, in order to try and make Damon jealous and go after her?  Had she really deluded herself to believe that not only that it would work, but that everything would be ok afterwards?  Was she so cold-hearted that she could betray all her friends, just to get Damon back?

 

“You were really willing to do this to me?  To Caroline? To all of us?” Stefan asked in utter shock at Elena.  “You’d be willing to destroy my relationship with Caroline, to use me in order to possibly make my brother pick up the chase for you again?  You think after all this that would work?  You would really do that to me?  Who are you?” He finished with pain and disappointment in his tone.

Everyone was disappointed in her; the pure selfishness disgusted them all after everything they had been through; for her.

 

“Stefan it’s not like that.” Elena defended pleading with her eyes through the pain in her stomach.

 

“Isn’t it Elena?  It’s written all over your face.  Tell me that wasn’t your plan.  Tell the truth, because I swear another lie out of your mouth and I’m going to help Caroline tear you apart.”

 

“You wouldn’t hurt me Stefan.  You would never hurt me.”  She answered in a voice he wasn’t sure she even believed.  Here she hung on a metal bar next to the fireplace, bleeding all over the floor, and he had no interest in helping her.

 

“I would never hurt Elena Gilbert.  You are not Elena Gilbert.” Stefan responded with pure anger.

 

…

 

As soon as the argument began he felt all the emotions that filled the room.  Anger, disappointment, and betrayal just to name a few.  He felt it from each of his special persons, just like they were his own.  It’s weird the connection they share, he knows, but he’d never willingly let it go.  He wants to show them all the truth of things, maybe make the shadowed one see.  The doppelganger is even darker tonight, and her selfishness seems to have reached a peak.  She doesn’t have claim to either of the men she needs, but she can’t seem to see it for herself, she’s blinded by her greed. 

 

He’s thought of something to do, but isn’t even sure how or why.  It’s something he just felt inside, that he thinks maybe he could try.  He wants to mark his family to show them truth, show them where they’ll always belong.  He also wants this temptress gone, no matter how much they loved her once.  So he thinks about what he wants really hard, willing it into being.  He’s not even sure if he can do these things, but he puts all he has into it to see it done.

 

…

 

 

When Bonnie is about to step in and try and salvage a little peace, she feels something stirring in the room.  Nobody else seems to notice right away, but she’s certain there’s something else in the room with them.  Not a second later she feels a sting, right in the middle of her chest.  She’s not the only one to feel this apparently, because Caroline, Stefan, and Damon all reached up to the same spot on their bodies at the same time Bonnie did.  They each gave a responding groan or shriek when they each moved their left hand to their chest.  Just then it happened once again, this time on the hand they placed on their chest.  Their right hands clasped over top of their left, and each sat there with both hands over their chest for a few moments. 

 

Elena just hung there in shock, wondering what was going on.  She wasn’t the only one either.  When Bonnie uncovered her hands and her chest she noticed two things, marks that weren’t there before.  On her left ring finger there’s a silver marking of a ring, tattooed on her or something it seems, going all around her finger.  On her chest there’s a similar marking as well, four small links of a chain looped together in a sort of diamond, with a blue ring in the space within it and lines that connected each of the links together in the background.  Two of the links on the chain are silver, and the other two are gold and both markings seemed to glow with a subtle white light.  Bonnie couldn’t help but wonder where they came from and what they meant.

 

“What is this?” Caroline asked, with Stefan and Damon following her thought. 

 

“I have no clue, but I sensed something right before it happened.  It appears I’ve been branded with a silver ring and something looking like a pendant for a necklace, but they seem to flow with light beneath.” Bonnie answered calmly; she was just as confused as they were.

 

“My ring is gold.” Stefan said confused.

 

“Mine is gold too.” Caroline commented in shocked response.

 

“I’ve got a silver ring like my girl.  What does all of this mean?” Damon added.

 

“Well I guess there’s two gold rings and two silver ones, and that seems to be the colors of the links of chain on our chests.  They obviously signify something, but I’m not sure how they got there.” Bonnie replied, going through the thoughts in her mind as she spoke.  Things were a little clearer now; she saw the pairs that had been made with the rings and their correspondence to pendant.  They obviously signified the two pairs.  Bonnie and Damon, Caroline and Stefan.  She was a little confused at why it was only the four of them though.

 

“What if it is some sort of curse or something?” Caroline asked nervously.

 

“If that was the case, I imagine it would have been something a little darker than pairs of rings and pendants.” Damon suggested sarcastically.

 

“Caroline and I have matching rings, so do Damon and Bonnie.  It must be something to do with our relationships.” Stefan added, confirming what they already know. ”But where did they come from is the important thing.”

 

“Maybe someone is mocking you for your life choices.” Elena suggested in a disgusted voice, still hanging from the bar by the fireplace.  She wasn’t in any danger of dying, so nobody was concerned about her at the moment

.

“Maybe someone has decided to show you the truth of things.” Caroline shot back.

 

“I think Caroline may have a point.  Rings are a sign of love and faithfulness, and a necklace is the sign of a bond.  Something or someone believes the four of us are bound together.’ Damon commented.

 

Bonnie couldn’t help but smile, because she is sure she figured part of it out, and also partly because Damon just supported Caroline again. 

 

“I know this may sound strange, but I think we have a son.” Bonnie said sounding a little excited but very hesitant.

 

“A son?” Damon responded quickly with a smile spread across his face.

 

“The blue ring in the pendant.  I think our son may have done this.” Bonnie replied honestly, understanding the strangeness of it all.  How could her son be responsible for this, they don’t even know if it’s a boy.  He will be a witch she supposed, but he is obviously going to be more as well.

 

“So your son magically gave us matching rings and a pendant tattooed on our skin?  How is that possible?  Why?  It doesn’t seem like it’s going away.” Caroline asked in a slightly panicked tone.

 

“I think it’s there to stay.  He must see something that we can’t.  Maybe it’s a sign of what’s to be.” Stefan suggested.

 

“Marriage?” She asked him in a curious tone.

 

“That seems like one logical conclusion, yes.” Bonnie responded as she stared over at Damon as he made his way towards her.  When he got up to her his hand went quickly to her stomach as it had been doing a lot lately.

 

Damon gasped. “I can feel him Bonnie.” He said with a surprised grin. “In my head I think.  I can feel him.”

 

“So can I.” Stefan added completely confused.

 

“Me too.” Said Caroline with a gasp and a smile.

 

Bonnie just smiled with a small nod in return.  She could feel her son’s presence for the first time in her mind, but she feels him differently than anyone before, like he’s in her heart as well.  She feels his love for them all, and senses the ties that bind them all together.  He seems to know there’s something deeper between them all, and he imprinted on them to show them how. 

 

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the narrating of the son is not exactly easy to read. It will get easier when he has a name and a body I would expect, but he is different and he needs to be a part in the story. I hope you don’t hate it! There’s a chapter full of originals to come, it’s similar in a way, but this one needed to happen first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew figures out how to deal with their latest Gilbert problem and a few important conversations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got long as well, and got a little confusing at times. I'm really sorry if it seems like it's all thrown together without purpose. The timeline got a little strange for a minute there, but I'm trying to get everything done in a day into the same chapter. Enemies are coming, and a special visit as well. I hope it isn't too difficult to follow. After last nights episode I needed to keep writing this story, but I was really impressed with TVD for the first time in a while last night. I hope you all enjoy.

They couldn’t feel him for long, but when the presence lifted they all had smiles on their faces, except for Elena of course, who was still hanging on the edge of the fireplace like a stocking. She was still moving around and still bleeding, so Bonnie took it upon herself to make her whole again. With a quick spell Elena was lifted off of the metal bar, and then Bonnie may have dropped her onto the ground with a little more force than was strictly necessary. 

 

“You couldn’t have set me down nicely?” Elena grumbled at Bonnie.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Bonnie said with disdain.  “Even now you can’t see how totally backwards you are.”

 

“Should take it as the gift it was. I was planning to let you bleed out all the way and desiccate for a while.  In fact after everything you just pulled, I’m surprised she didn’t tear you in half pulling you down from there.” Damon added with a supportive look towards Bonnie.

 

“She’s just the shell of a person anyways, wouldn’t be much of a loss.” Caroline spat.

 

“Shell of a person?  Excuse me?” Elena responded, looking as though she was deeply offended.  Her innocent look was too much for all of them, and again it was Caroline to react first.

 

“You heard me bitch.” Caroline scolded as she flashed behind Elena and snapped her neck.  Everyone looked at her with some disbelief, but Damon had a look of pride and amazement on his face.  Caroline caught his eye and gave him a shrug and a smile before she moved away.

 

“Alright, enough for now Care. We obviously need to discuss a few things.  Without the- well, without her.” Stefan suggested implying towards Elena where she now was crumpled on the floor, momentarily dead.

 

“I say we lock her in the basement for a bit.” Caroline suggested impartially.

 

“Seconded.  Good idea little sis.  Care to assist me?” Damon responded with a grin at her before he looked to Bonnie to make sure he was doing the best thing.  She nodded slightly in response, but her face still filled with disappointment.

 

“Absolutely.” Caroline answered back with a slight grin at Damon’s new nickname for her. 

 

…

 

 

Alaric had slipped out of the house sometime during the confrontation, and nobody was really sure when.  It may have been best if he missed some of it Bonnie figured, but he shouldn’t be walking out alone.  Caroline and Damon were moving Elena down to the cell in the basement.

 

“Stefan you should find out where Alaric went. It’s not a good idea for anyone to be alone right now.  I’m sure he must be dealing with a lot, but he still shouldn’t have disappeared.” Bonnie delegated to Stefan because she couldn’t handle doing anything herself at the moment.

 

“You are right, I can’t hear him anywhere, he must have taken off or something.  I will call him and see what happened.” Stefan replied quietly.

 

“Hey.” Bonnie called to him as he turned to walk away. “I know this must be tough on you, but that isn’t Elena in there.  Something has changed in her completely, but you still don’t deserve to have her try and use you to get to Damon.”

 

Stefan shook his head to gather his thoughts. “I’m not even really upset for myself.  I just can’t believe she would do that without a care for your feelings. After everything you have done for her. You don’t deserve that either. And neither does Caroline, or Damon. That was a really shitty thing for anyone to pull.”

 

“I can’t argue with you there. Hopefully that person down there can find Elena Gilbert someday again.  I don’t ever want to remember her like this.  I never meant for this thing to happen with Damon. I was just so tired of sacrificing everything I wanted for everyone else.” Bonnie responded, still trying to blame herself for Elena’s issues.

 

Stefan moved to Bonnie and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “You don’t have to apologize for that.  You and Damon obviously have something extremely rare and special.  It’s her fault only.  Remember that.”

 

“Seems my son thinks you and Caroline are pretty rare and special too.” She added.

 

“Seems so.” He replied with a smile gracing his lips.

 

…

 

After a short discussion with her friends, Caroline made her way with Stefan over to the Original’s temporary home. They walked in sync, their minds set on informing the others about their new encounter with Elena. Damon was waiting for the ice queen to wake up and then he was going to have words with her alone. Caroline was hoping to bring back a solution for him before things got too crazy.  She was sure there was going to be lingering issues with Klaus and the strange relationship they had, but she was with Stefan now and that was over in her mind.  She just hoped it was over in his too, or at least that he could get past it for now.

 

When they reached the backyard they walked up to where Elijah sat on the patio with Klaus, Hope, and Davina.  Camille was reading a book in the hammock across the yard.

 

“What’s with the ink?  You two married already?” Klaus quipped, noting the rings on their fingers immediately.

 

“No, we aren’t married, let’s just say that’s just another thing we don’t really know how to explain.” Caroline answered flatly, not giving in to his questioning.

 

“Interesting.  So what brings you to our abode?  Not that I’m not glad to see you love.”

 

“It’s about Elena.” Stefan said solemnly and Caroline noticed Elijah shift in his seat and drop his head slightly.

 

“Oh brother, what have you done now?” Klaus asked toward Elijah. “Let me guess, you undid her compulsion of Damon’s memories because she guilt tripped you into it.”

 

“Wait.  She has her memories back?  Damon is going to flip.” Caroline responded, shocked yet again.

 

“And I’m guessing by the looks on your faces and your reply that things didn’t go well.  She must have tried to get Damon back, but epically failed and now you lot are finally realizing just how terrible a person she is now. Am I close?” Klaus asked in his prideful tone.

 

“Terrifyingly close.” Stefan answered.

 

“She tried to get Stefan to take her back so that she could make Damon chase after her all over again.  It didn’t even matter that they were dating her best friends, she just wanted all the attention back and didn’t care who it hurt.” Caroline informed them, anger seeping into her voice.

 

“Wait.  She actually tried to break up the relationships of her two best friends, ultimately stealing both guys in the process only to use one of them to get to the other?  Wow, that bitch is cold.” Davina added with disgust.

 

“You’re telling me.” Caroline added with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t think she would ever do anything like this. I must apologize for my part. I knew it could potentially cause problems, but she appealed to my sense of honor and the memories were truly hers. What was I supposed to do? I told her to wait, but she wouldn’t have any of it.” Elijah finally broke his silence. 

  
Caroline didn’t blame him for Elena; she knew that was all her doing, and when she wanted something bad enough, she never relented until she had it.

 

“I’m guessing that is why she went to you dear brother. I would have never given her what she wanted, especially because I could have told you what would happen.” Klaus smugly continued.

 

“So what do you plan to do about her now?” Davina asked.

 

“Well that’s why we came over. We thought maybe you guys would have an idea?” Caroline answered.

 

“I suppose we could compel her to forget about the Salvatore brothers, but I’m guessing that would just make things worse. What we could do is just kill her and be done with Elena Gilbert forever,” suggested Klaus.

 

“That’s not an option.” Stefan replied firmly.

 

“Pity.  Well what about the rest of you, any bright ideas?” The hybrid asked.

 

“If you let her go, she will probably never stop until she gets Damon back right?” Davina queried.

 

“That’s what most of us think yes. I’m not entirely sure, but when she was turned she had a sire bond to Damon.  I don’t know if it has anything to do with this obsession she has, but even if it doesn’t, she was willing to destroy every friendship she had just to be with him again.  Even when he is having a child with his one true soul mate, she still can’t see that it’s over.” Stefan added, obviously in distress with the whole situation.

 

“Well this is a conundrum.  Has Damon told her to get over it?” Elijah asked.

  
“Of course.” Stefan responded quickly.

  
“Has he told her that the only thing he wants for her is to get over it?” Elijah pressed, obviously wondering if the sire bond still existed.

 

“You mean test the sire bond again? See if it is still somewhere in her mind?” Caroline asked, with a tiny part of her hopeful that it could be the cause of everything.

 

“It’s just a thought, but yes. If the sire bond still exists, she would listen.  If it doesn’t, well we should probably figure out a plan of action for that too. It would be nice to have her helping in this fight, but if she is like this, then we can’t trust her to have all of our best interests at heart.” Elijah added, hopeful to make up for his role in the matter.

 

Stefan didn’t seem to have any hope regarding Elena anymore, so his answers were filled with defeat.  “That’s what we were thinking.  The sire bond route is at least worth a try though, although I’m certain we destroyed that a long time ago.  I’m afraid this person is who Elena is now, and that is very sad.”

 

“What if we could find out her real reason for this fixation?  Maybe we could tilt her perception a little.” Camille asked from the spot she had taken as they were talking.

 

“What do you mean? Like some kind of spell?” Caroline asked.

 

Camille gave her a smile in return. “No, I mean therapy. She obviously has attached Damon to something in her mind that’s very important, something she absolutely needs. Perhaps we could find that and make her deal with what is truly behind it all.”

 

“That could take months, maybe even years, we don’t have that kind of time right now.” Stefan pushed for a simpler solution.  
  
“For now we could compel her to simple tasks that take place nowhere close to here.  Have her tracked through her phone so we know where she is, and maybe get some useful information out of it.” Klaus finally spoke up again.

 

“I’m not sure if compelling her is the best plan, but she can’t stay around here, and we can’t just let her loose. She may even turn to help our enemies if she is given the right motivation,” added Stefan, informing them all with his words just how far it had gone.

 

“So we let her run off alone across the world looking for information about our enemies by herself?  How will we have any idea what she is doing, or that she didn’t put her phone in someone’s purse to throw us off?” Caroline defended.

 

“We send someone with her.” Klaus added with a face that usually meant he had all the answers.

 

“Can we really afford to get rid of anybody else who can help us here?” Stefan asked bluntly.

 

“Maybe we send someone with her who isn’t really much help at all in the fight, but could be very helpful to her mind.” Elijah suggested with a look towards Camille.

 

“You want to send me with her? I don’t know if I would be able to leave Hope.” Camille answered surprised.

 

“You might be the only one who can help her love, and I know Hope will miss you as well, but this seems like the best option. We can compel her to always stay near you so she doesn’t run off.” Klaus answered, not giving her the opportunity to find it as a suggestion.

 

“For how long?” Camille asked with defeat.

 

“Until this little conundrum has been dealt with, and if Elena is improving and still needs help afterwards, then she can come join us in New Orleans.  The doppelganger would still be protected there with us, and she can also continue to deal with her issues, as Camille will be around.  Who knows, maybe she will even move on with her immortal life?” Klaus continued making everyone a little uncomfortable with his kindness.

 

“Wow, Klaus.  You would really do that for us?” Stefan asked taken aback.

 

“I’d do it for her.” Klaus responded looking at Caroline. And there it was. Caroline knew all of this was for her, but that didn’t bother her at all.  She was all for Klaus being the good guy if it meant she could someday get her true friend back.

 

“Now, tell me what happened with the rings.” Klaus suggested, handing a drink to Caroline and Stefan and motioning for them to sit down. So they informed them all about the encounter with Elena and the appearance of Damon and Bonnie’s son.

 

…

 

Meanwhile in the cell hidden in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house, Damon and Elena were getting into a pretty heated argument once again. 

 

“Damon this is all your fault! You are the one who lied to me, you are the one who left me.” Elena yelled.

 

“You’re right Elena, I left you. You erased your memories and deleted me, yet it’s my fault?  It’s been over for months, why is this such a big deal now?” He asked, wondering what could have possibly brought her to this.

 

“It’s always been a big deal to me, I just thought you would come back eventually.  You said you’d always choose me over Bonnie.  You said you’d always choose me.” Elena finished sobbing into her hands.

 

“Who told you that?” Damon asked, in a voice as serious as his tone ever gets.

 

“You told me Damon.  Who else?” She answered with a dumfounded look on her face.

 

“No.  Who told you that I said that to you?” He asked again angrily.

 

“What do you mean, nobody told me. You told me after Bonnie fake died in front of Klaus.” Elena defended, hoping to settle him down.

 

“Yes, but how do you remember that?” He finished staring daggers into her.

 

“I-“ Elena tried to cover the massive slip she just had.  “I’m sure somebody must have told me.” She lied, but he already knew the truth.  He already knew that she had her memories back, and her face just confirmed it even more for him.

 

“Since when Elena?  Klaus or Elijah?  Never mind, I know which one. You were just not going to tell us you got your memories back?  Do you really think this was the best time?” Damon questioned, his voice growing to a scream near the end.

 

She was taken back by the anger in his voice, she just wanted him to forgive her and take her back.  “Damon, I just had to alright.  It was killing me not knowing, and there was an original vampire next door who could give me them back.  I need you back Damon, seriously why don’t you love me anymore?”

 

He just looked at her with confusion on his face. “As if I need a reason now. Look who you have become. You just tried to play my brother, by stealing one of your best friend’s boyfriends, to get me to chase you again, and by me leaving your other best friend hurt her too. And then after all that we were all just going to go back to all being friends right?  Because it’s all about Elena.”

 

“No.  That’s not-.  Well, what else was I supposed to do?” She fought, realizing finally that she may have made a mistake.

 

“Move on Elena.  You are supposed to move on.  I want you to move on more than anything.” He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, hoping above all that he could get her to do what he wanted.

 

Elena paused for a moment before answering. “I can’t.”

 

“You did so wonderfully before when I died.” Damon added with a sarcastic tone and grin.

 

“That was different. I-” She started to defend herself again.

 

“Always an excuse isn’t there Elena? You are about to drive away almost everyone who cares about you in this world, and all you can come up with is excuses.”

 

“I’m not losing anyone.  They’ll forgive me and so will you.  You all love me too much.” She responded with utter certainty. It almost frightened him how much she truly believed she was above it all.

 

“We do Elena, but you are no longer welcome in this house.  So pack your shit,” he ordered.

 

“What? Damon you can’t be serious. We’re about to be attacked. You need me here.” She argued.

 

He almost laughed at her argument. “We are about to be attacked Elena, but I can’t have you anywhere near it.  I can’t trust you and neither can any of them.  You are obviously not on our side right now.”

 

“How could you even say that?” She asked with tears once again falling from her eyes.

 

“It’s the truth.” He said solemnly before he heard that the other guests had finally arrived to the hallway outside the door. “Anything to add out there?”

 

Bonnie was the first to walk in and she stopped at Damon’s side and grabbed onto his right hand.  She stood there for a moment staring at Elena before she spoke.

 

“If you ever find the real Elena Gilbert inside you somewhere, and figure out how horrible you have been, then come back. But, if you ever come back to us and fake that you are the person we used to love again and try any of this crap, the moment we find out will be your last.  Understood?”

 

Elena was about to speak but thought better of it when she saw the look on Bonnie’s face so she simply nodded.

 

Elena had always figured the ends justified the means in getting Damon back.  She didn’t feel herself without him around and the thought of an eternity without him made her sick.  She hadn’t really realized the drastic measures she had taken until she saw Bonnie’s face when she walked into the cell. 

 

She had gone and tried to steal her best friend’s lover, who she was having a miracle child with.  Bonnie had sacrificed so much for Elena; she just assumed she would be able to sacrifice Damon for her too.  Never did she think how wrong it was to ask until she saw the face of absolute separation that Bonnie currently wore.  Even anger or hatred would have been better than seeing Bonnie feel absolutely indifferent about what Elena had done. She knew then that she had crossed the line; that she had gone past the point of no return.  And she never even saw it coming.

 

“What she said.  I wouldn’t mind having the real Elena around, but this version of you just makes me sick.” Stefan added making his way next to Bonnie and Damon.

 

Stefan’s disgust was much easier to bear, but he also wore detachment in his features.  He too had given her up; he no longer cared enough to forgive her.

 

“You come back trying to cause problems again, or betray us in any way to get revenge for all this, and I will track you down and kill you myself.  Got that?” Caroline added when she took her place next to the other three.

 

Caroline’s pure hatred almost shocked her once again. Past detached, she pure loathed Elena now.  In some people like Bonnie that would still imply caring, but with Caroline when she made the bump from joking hatred, to pure loathing, things would never be the same again. She had never even loathed Damon after he used her and fed on her.

 

“I’m with Blondie.  You somehow decide in your messed-up head that this is our fault and plot against any of us at all, well I will just hold you while vampire Barbie rips out your heart.” Damon wore his disappointment loudly. Elena could sense the anger inside of him and knew when he got like this towards someone, all they had to do was say something stupid.

 

“You guys would really kill me?” She asked quietly, trying to save herself once more.

 

“We’re letting you go right now. Some of us are just saying if you end up in a position where we have to consider using this cell on you again, well we will just skip the cell.” Damon responded for all four of them.

 

“I think that concludes the festivities don’t you? I believe it is my turn to speak with Elena.” Elijah said as he made his way into the cell.

 

“Elijah thank God, you have to help me, they have all gone crazy.” Elena pleaded with the Original vampire who always seemed to want to protect her.

 

“I’m going to try and help you dear, but you must listen to me closely.” He added, moving his way until he stood right in front of Elena.

 

“Wait.  You aren’t going to compel my memories away are you?” Elena asked, looking intent to fight her way out if she had to.

 

“Not at all Elena.  I’m here to help you.” He replied calmly looking into her eyes.

 

“Okay fine.  I believe you.” She resigned, obviously the compulsion already taking effect.

 

…

 

As soon as Elena had left the house with Elijah, Bonnie felt a little more relaxed.  Having Elena around was getting to be a major hassle, and she was thankful that they would no longer have to worry about her selfish antics.  She thought about calling her cousin Kayla to see what she had found out, but opted not to seen as they had just spoken the day before.

 

After Kayla had informed them all of everything she knew about _Semper Anima Sodales_ , she went on a trip to gather more information.  Bonnie had been keeping up with her every once in a while ever since she left, but she still hadn’t found anything more.  It was almost like somebody destroyed everything past the series of legends that all said basically the same thing.  Bonnie couldn’t help but wonder if there was a specific reason for that, but Kayla insisted she keep on digging, so Bonnie agreed.

 

Bonnie was feeling a little unnerved after everything that had taken place with Elena.  She needed to put her mind to something useful.  They have more witches around them now than they had ever before, and Bonnie was intent on using that to their advantage. She knew that Rebekah and Davina were powerful witches, but Bonnie wasn’t sure how much damage they would be able to inflict on their enemies, so she thought of a way that would help them all and that would be just as important as fighting.

 

She gathered a few of her grimoires that she had set aside the night before and headed next door to visit Davina. She knew Rebekah was with Damon, and she was glad that she would be able to meet with them separately about her plan.

 

 

…

 

 

Davina had become a little restless of late. Sitting around this old house, waiting for a fight that could rock the world.  She never fancied herself a warrior witch, especially not for these people. Kol had come to support his family again in the end, and she would honor him with that, but without him things were different again. 

 

These people she was suddenly around were nice to her, but that was probably only for the guilt they felt with Kol dying. Rebekah went through a pretty wicked period where she tried to gain more power to resurrect him, and Davina was shocked by how far she was willing to take it.  Klaus had even gone through a few trying times in regards to Kol’s resurrection and she could see they all cared about getting him back. If they continued to fail though, Davina promised she would get him back herself if she had to, she wouldn’t stop trying.

 

She was deep in thought when a voice broke through her reverie.

 

“How are you enjoying your trip to Mystic Falls?” Bonnie asked kindly taking the seat next to Davina.

 

“It’s alright, not much to do really other than prepare for war.” Davina responded.  “Never really considered myself a warrior.”

 

“I never considered myself one either, until the people I loved were in danger.” Bonnie added.

“I’m not sure what I feel for these people. I mean I guess I care about them, but mostly I’m here for Kol.  He would be here to help, and I feel like I owe him that.”

 

“I understand what you mean, but I will say this. Risking your life isn’t something to be taken lightly.  If you are not all in, it will make things more difficult and put you in more danger.” Bonnie informed her, hoping to give her a bit of insight into the life she led.  
  
“I don’t really want to go out and kill a bunch of people though.” Davina replied honestly.  
  
“You know, I actually might have a solution for that. How much knowledge do you have of defensive spells?  Barriers? Armor?” Bonnie asked, bringing a smile to Davina’s face.

 

“Not much, but that would be something I would maybe be good at.” She responded uncertainly, but elated at the idea of not having to be a fighter.

 

“I think you will be great at it. I can sense it in you. Better at protecting than killing.” Bonnie added with certainty.

 

“Would you be willing to show me a few things?” Davina asked.  “All this practical application is still pretty new to me.”

 

“It’s why I’m here.  I brought a few grimoires to go through.” Bonnie replied before they broke out the books and began going over the contents together.

 

 

…

 

 

By late that afternoon, reinforcements were gathered in another house a couple blocks down the road and Damon, Rebekah and Haley were explaining the situation to them.  Enzo, Kai, Liv, Tyler, and Matt were all seated around the living room waiting to be brought up to speed on the situation.

 

“We didn’t want to bring you all to the boarding house in case there were anyone watching.  You are all the backup squad got it?  Hopefully we won’t need any of you to risk your lives, but I know we all feel better having you around.” Damon began, trying to thank them all for being there in his own way.

 

“You want us to help you, but you won’t tell us the reason why?” Tyler asked bluntly.

 

“I can’t tell you everything, some because it’s not my secret to share, and some because knowing puts you all in even more danger.” Damon answered honestly, not rising to Tyler’s attitude.

 

“Aren’t we always in danger?” Matt asked.

 

“Well yeah pretty much, but trust me, you will find out in due time I promise.  For now though it has to be this way.  I’ll say this much, it’s mostly a threat to Bonnie’s life, and more, but that’s a big part of it.” Damon answered, trying to keep them at a distance from the knowledge of his child.

 

“If it’s for Bonnie consider it done.” Matt answered firmly.  
  
“Donovan, I’m putting you kind of in charge of this bunch. And Enzo, play nice.” Damon added, bringing a look of shock to Matt’s face.

 

“I’m nice most of the time. Well, some of it anyways.” Enzo replied sarcastically.

 

“Who are these two beautiful women?” Kai asked flirtatiously in the direction of Rebekah and Haley.

 

“Dream on Kai.  They both could kill you in a flash.” Damon spat.

  
“I like a girl with a little danger in them.” He answered Damon before looking towards the two women again.  “I’m Kai by the way.  Resident psychopathic Gemini coven leader, but I have been experiencing feelings for a while now, and I would love to have feelings with either of you two.”

 

“And I’m supposed to be the obnoxious flirt.” Enzo added.  “I can see they are much more interested in me.”

 

“Not happening.  Either of you.” Rebekah stated simply.

 

“While I appreciate the compliments boys, you won’t be feeling anything but death if you come near me.” Hayley added in a cold tone.

 

“By the way have any of you seen Alaric?  Nobody can get a hold of him, and I even called Jo but she hasn’t seen him either.” Damon asked, obviously worried for his friend.

 

Everybody looked around and nobody answered.  Something was wrong if nobody knew where Ric was.

 

Damon looked a little flustered and annoyed.  “Enzo. Take Kai and try and track down Alaric. If you sense that he’s been taken or something, you let me know immediately.  Don’t try to be the hero.  We are up against a lot of muscle, maybe even more than we have ever seen, so be smart.”

 

“Why do I have to go with?” Kai complained.

 

“Because aren’t you some badass warlock?  I thought you wanted to make it up to Bonnie?” Damon responded.

 

“I do, but you could at least send along one of these gorgeous women with.” Kai quipped, causing both women to roll their eyes at the same time.

 

“I actually think they are both unavailable Kai, but I promise to look for a suitable mate for you in the near future.” Damon responded, voice drenched in sarcasm.

 

…

 

 

That evening before dinner, Damon and Caroline found themselves sitting on the porch outside while Bonnie and Stefan worked on dinner.

 

“What are you thinking about Blondie?” Damon asked breaking their silence.

 

“I think that we never stop dealing with stupid shit.” She responded honestly, obviously annoyed by everything.

 

“Ain’t that the truth?  Leaving out everything to do with Elena, how are you doing?” Damon asked, trying to be friendly.

 

“Umm… I’m doing ok I guess.” Caroline responded; seeming to be somewhat confused by his concern.

 

“Come on little sis.  You and I are going to basically be family for eternity according to my unborn son, so I think you and I should figure out our dynamic.” He suggested with a signature grin.

 

“Our dynamic? You mean like what kind of friends we are?” She asked curiously, wondering where the conversation was headed.

 

“Yeah, something like that.  See, I’m beginning to think you and I could be really good friends someday, maybe even best friends.” He answered with a true smile.

 

“I don’t know Damon, I wouldn’t want you to get too close and fall in love with me like you did with Bonnie.” Caroline joked, catching Damon off guard enough to make him laugh out loud.

 

“Wow, excellent.  That was actually very sly sister.  Who knew you had it in you.” He replied after gathering himself from a fit of laughter.

 

She smiled at his response.  “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Damon.”

 

“So tell me.” He replied.

 

“What?” She asked, confused yet again.

  
“Tell me.  Tell me all the things I don’t know about you.  I think you will find that I’m a great listener.  I tend to get sarcastic when things get too deep, but I’m always up for a good conversation.  You love my brother, so do I; you love Bonnie, so do I.” Damon said before pausing for a moment, thinking over what he wanted to say.  “Seems only fitting that I should at least start trying to make up for all the terrible things I did to you.  I’d take it all back if I could.”  He finished honestly, causing Caroline to stutter her speech.

 

“Damon-“ She began before he cut her off.

“You kind of just lost a friend, I was maybe hoping you were looking for a new one, Caroline.” He continued, shocking her even more by the use of her real name.

 

“Wow.  I am actually almost speechless.” She answered honestly.

 

“Now, that would really be something.” Damon joked before she glared at him.  “Sorry.”

 

She shook off the glare and decided to move forward. “I think maybe you already have. Made up for all the terrible things. Even I can see you aren’t the same guy anymore.  I had forgiven you a while ago; I just really didn’t know how to act after I had. I think we’re already friends actually, but I don’t think best friends will be our dynamic.”

 

“So what do you think will?” He asked curiously, hoping deep down she wouldn’t say something like frenemies.

 

“Honesty?” She asked, wondering if they were close enough to be honest with each other all the time.

 

“Always.” He responded, answering her question hoping that they would always be able to be truthful with one another.

 

She paused before speaking, gathering her thoughts. “I think your son is right. I think the four of us are family; it’s something I just feel inside.  I think Brother and Sister is most likely going to be our only option.”

 

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. “I agree.  But there are plenty types of Brother/Sister relationships you know.”

 

“I think if I ever had a brother I would have wanted us to be close.  Be able to talk about everything, even the stuff you want nobody else to know. We’d protect each other, care for each other, and have each other’s backs.  We’d always tell the truth, no matter how much it hurt.” She continued before stopping herself, realizing once again that she was talking to Damon Salvatore.

 

“I’d have wanted a sister who was just like you Blondie.  I will do my best to be each of those things.”  He replied looking her straight in the eyes as he always did when he says something important enough to warrant it.

 

She smiled back at him before speaking again. “So, Brother, what do you think happens now?”

 

“I think we deal with what’s coming for us.” He answered.  “I won’t rest until they stop coming for him.”  
  
“Neither will I.” She responded with certainty, and just like that they had common ground and a relationship based on truth, something neither of them would have imagined long ago.

 

…

 

That night at dinner in the Original’s household, everyone was getting annoyed with Klaus’s hidden agenda.  They all knew he had something on his mind, another reason they were all here, but he had yet to divulge them of it yet.  Rebekah was the first to confront him finally, and the others were intent on the same.

 

“Nik are you ever going to tell us the other reason you brought us here?” Rebekah asked, diving right in.

 

“What do you mean love?” He replied innocently.

 

“You know what she means Niklaus. I am curious myself as to your purpose.” Elijah added, not letting him out of it so easily.

 

“The main reasons we are here are what we have already discussed.” Klaus answered, but upon seeing their faces, knew he was cornered. “Oh fine, I’ll tell you, but it’s not even really a reason, only a wish I suppose.”

 

“A wish?” Hayley asked.

 

“I suppose you all know a little of the history of the soul mates spell.  Well it also has been said that when someone finally finds their true other that there shall be a prince who rights the line.  This prince is quite obviously Bonnie’s child, he will be immortal, and he will some day find his true soul mate as well.  That is if he lives long enough to find her.”

 

“Hope?” Hayley asked curiously.

 

“Yes, Hope.  They are the only two immortal children ever born that we know of, and if he is to be the prince who rights the line, then it only makes sense that Hope be the princess.”

 

“You think its fate Niklaus?” Elijah asked, unsure of his direction.

 

“I don’t know.  I think it’s more than that.  You see the way Bonnie and Damon look at each other do you not?” Klaus defended before they all nodded that indeed they had also seen it.  “If I could give my daughter one thing it would be that look. Love. True love.”

 

“That’s really sweet Klaus.” Hayley added, getting a sarcastic frown in her direction in return.

 

“Oh shut it.  I just mean that I don’t think we are just protecting Hope any longer. I think her true soul mate may be right next door.  How would I ever forgive myself if he died and she never found it?” Klaus opened up to them yet again.

 

“What if it isn’t really him? They aren’t even sure it is a him are they?” Rebekah argued for arguments sake.

 

“I’m sure it’s a boy.  As sure as I am of anything.  And you are right, maybe it isn’t him, but my mind and my heart tell me to protect him.  Even the smallest chance they belong together makes me want more than anything to give her that opportunity.” Klaus continued, noticing the looks he was getting from his family. He wasn’t sure they would understand because he had never really told them that above all what he wanted from this life was true love. 

 

“It does make sense.  Two immortal children, that shouldn’t naturally exist, of the opposite sex being born within months of each other.  I’d say the odds of that happening are beyond unimaginable. Seems fitting given everything.” Elijah concluded in support of his brother.

 

“So we protect both of them.  We should tell Damon and Bonnie though.  If they knew I’m sure they would see things exactly as we do.” Rebekah added with a smile on her face.

 

“Yes. Why don’t Haley and I bring Hope over for a visit?” Klaus concluded looking in Haley’s direction. She responded with a nod of her head and a smile graced her lips as well. 

 

Klaus wasn’t sure what it all meant, or if it was even the right thing to do, but something in his heart told him that he needed to protect both children, and for once he was listening to what his heart said. 

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all continue to read and respond. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your comments and everything.


	9. Update coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, more to come and soon.

So I'm just writing this to let anyone who is interested know, that as I was looking back through my stuff I have like 4 chapters or so partially written to add to this story. So I am going to work on editing it and posting those in the next week or so. I am so terribly sorry for leaving it unfinished for so long, I hope you all are still interested in reading more. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement in the past. I feel like I let you all down by leaving it open, and I plan to do my best to resolve the story and hopefully create something you all enjoy. And sorry for the update chapter, I just wanted to give unfamiliar readers a chance to catch up while I finish the edits. The first chapter should be up within the next day or so. Thank you all again.


	10. Lights of his World - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing, I will get this story finished for you. 
> 
> Damon and Bonnie learn some new information.

That afternoon Damon was distracted. He had sent Kai and Enzo to look for Alaric but they had found nothing. Every trace of him and Jo had disappeared. Damon had even talked to her, but either she had lied to him or she hadn’t known what was going on when they spoke. Could he be kidnapped? Could it be even worse? Alaric wasn’t supernatural anymore. He had his ring, but how much protection does that seriously offer a helpless human. 

He tried calling the same cell phone number he’d been calling for two days now, even though it always went straight to voicemail after two rings. Pretty much the standard of a cell phone that was turned off. 

“What if he is in trouble?” He found himself saying out loud.

“Alaric is fine Damon, here read this.” Stefan said as he walked into the living room of the boarding house where Damon had been pacing. “He sent us an email.”

“An email? Do I even have email? Why the hell would he do that?” Damon responded before his brother was near enough to show him.

“Just read it.” Stefan said with a broody face.

So Damon began to read the long email.

Damon,

I know you aren’t going to be happy with me, but this is just something I needed to do. I can’t have Jo or the baby anywhere nearby with everything that is going on, and I myself needed to get away to get some clarity. When I left the other night I was thinking about how I wished so much that Elena could have gotten the cure, because maybe all this wouldn’t have happened. Then I remembered when we were looking for information on the hunter’s mark I called an occult studies professor in Washington D.C. about them and I asked her if she had any knowledge of the five. When she answered me that time she asked if I was referring to the five brothers and her voice got shaky. I answered that I was referring to the vampire hunters and she calmed down, but now it got me wondering if maybe she knows about what is coming for your child. So Jo and I will be meeting up with her tomorrow and hopefully I can give you some answers. We are going to be staying in DC for a while and I will call you to update you about what we find as soon as I get a new cell phone. Just know I didn’t do this lightly, but I’m human now and Jo has no magic, we just aren’t worth much in a fight and maybe I can protect mine while still helping yours. Take care of everyone Damon. I’ll see you soon enough.

Alaric

“At least he is doing something and isn’t laying dead in a ditch somewhere. Why the hell couldn’t he just have called or told me that before he left?” Damon asked angrily.

“I’m not sure, but maybe he will finally get some information on who is coming for us. He obviously knew you wouldn’t check your email, which is why he sent it to me. It’s addressed to you.” Stefan replied trying to ease some of his brother’s frustration.

“Email is for idiots.” Damon huffed. He was relieved to know that his friend was safe. One less thing to worry about, they already had plenty. 

Stefan made his way out of the room just as Bonnie walked down the stairs from the other side.

“We have visitors coming.” She said to Damon.

“Visitors? You mean it’s time?” He asked worry taking over his features.

“Not those kind of visitors.” She responded as the knock came on the door. “Come on in.” She said in the direction of the door.

When the door opened, Klaus and Haley walked in, her carrying a bundle of Hope in her arms. 

“Just the two people we wanted to see.” Klaus said after taking note that it was just Damon and Bonnie in the house. And they moved to take a seat on one of the couches in the living area of the boarding house.

“To what do we owe this visit?” Damon said his voice drenched in amusement.

“Well there are a couple answers to that question Damon, but most of all we just wanted to have a chat with you two.” Klaus replied.

Damon was really having a difficult time dealing with this new attitude on Klaus. Trusting the man? That was going to be a difficult task after everything they had been through, but he couldn’t quite discount the sincerity in his voice lately.

As Damon made his way and sat across from them, Bonnie had stopped to say hello to Hope. Something strange happened when she reached out and touched the little princess’ hand. A bright flash of light shone through the room nearly blinding the group of them.

“What the hell was that?” Damon nearly shouted.

“They were just saying hello Damon.” Bonnie replied with a smile on her face. These children were most certainly something different.

“I guess that kind of answers one theory I had.” Klaus said with a smile on his face.

“Care to enlighten us?” Damon responded, growing frustrated that he seemed completely out of the loop.

“Settle down Damon.” Bonnie replied giving him her look that meant for him to cool it. He had been getting good at understanding her unspoken language.

“I think Bonnie must have surmised some of it, but when Caroline first told me about your child to be, I had a curious thought pop in my head, and it is part of the reason we came all this way. You have no doubt heard the prophecy of the prince?” Klaus began, expecting that they hadn’t.

A shake of Damon’s head was all he needed to continue, but it was Haley who spoke next.

“We think they are like you two.” She stated glancing in the direction of Damon and Bonnie.

“Now, we obviously can’t know for certain.” Klaus concluded, “But the prophecy of the prince says there will be a prince who rights the line. I think the exact phrase is, A son born out of true fate, the product of perfect mates, destined to change the world, he shall be the prince who rights the line.” Klaus finished and looked for a reaction as to whether or not they had heard it before.

When neither of them responded, he had his answer.

“It means that there will be a prince who rights the line of the true soul mates. Meaning he will also find his true soul mate, and the line that was broken so long ago will be remade again.” Klaus said before giving them time to think it over.

“So you think our son is this prince? And you think Hope is his princess?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“Well surely two immortal children being born within a few months of each other is beyond rare. I think it’s logical to assume that this could be the case yes. Though we obviously can’t be certain at their age, but the spectacle when Bonnie touched Hope’s hand just now seems to support that conclusion.” Klaus responded.

“Wow, this is a lot.” Damon said rubbing the side of his head with his hand. “So this is why you came?” He asked, a hint of distrust settling into his features.

“I will say it is part of the reason. I know you don’t know me that well other than being sort of a prick, but if this is in fact the truth, I want nothing more for my daughter. I will protect your son as if he is my own. And that is the truth.” Klaus said with sincerity.

Haley could see them working it all through their heads and decided it was time for them to go. 

“We will leave you two to your thoughts. I know this is obviously thinking way into the future, but Klaus is telling the truth. We won’t let anything happen to either of you, or your son.” She finished and then moved toward the door with Hope, Klaus following behind. 

After they left the room, Damon and Bonnie still sat in a state of shock. Neither spoke a word to one another, but they were even more resolute in their stand that nothing would hurt these children. The spectacle earlier only reiterated the fact that there was something special going on, beyond the two of them, and they were both ready to take on anything.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation grows dire very quickly.

When everyone gathered for breakfast that morning at the boarding house, they were all enjoying themselves and completely unaware of what the day would bring. Bonnie’s vision had hung over their heads for days now and they were beginning to wonder when the shoe would drop. That didn’t seem to be the case this day though, they all shared stories and laughed and it were as if for an hour that day, that they were normal. As normal as a group of supernatural creatures could be.

Elijah had surprised everyone that morning in the boarding house, by being in the kitchen cooking some Scandinavian breakfast with Salmon that most had never heard of. Turns out he was a great cook, because even Damon enjoyed it, and generally Damon only enjoys pancakes in the morning.

The entire original gang was present, which seemed to mark a new beginning in the relationship of the two groups. They had met up before for dinner, but it was planned. This was a spur of the moment thing; that turned out to be a welcome distraction for the whole of them.

As they were all finishing up, a call came to Damon’s cell phone from a number he didn’t recognize, so he excused himself first and moved into the library to get away from prying ears.

“Who is this?” He muttered when he answered the call.

“It’s Ric Damon, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Alaric said from the other line.

“Well then, nice to hear from you. Thanks for letting me know you were gonna just take off out of the blue. Really could have spared me the worry.” He responded with sarcasm very evident in his tone.

“Sorry, I just got a little overwhelmed. Didn’t mean to leave you hanging. I think it’s good I did though. I’ve found something Damon. I think I may know what is coming.” Rick replied solemnly.

“Well don’t leave me in suspense.” Damon quickly replied.

“Well I found out who the five are. They are brothers that were born so many ages ago that there is really no record, and apparently they are still around. They are set in slumber until the force of a particular union were to awake them.”

“Bonnie and I.” Damon interrupted.

“Yes I believe so. They are immortal by all that I know, but their purpose really isn’t explained in anything that I’ve found. They are brothers. Quintuplets it seems, that were responsible for the original spell preventing heart’s desire. Another term used to describe the two of you. The only information I found was from a text that was lent to me by the woman I wrote you about. There was a passage I’ll read to you now, some sort of prophecy it seems.”

_Two will break true lovers curse; a pair that should not have been. Their world exists defying time itself; through death they see within._

_A son born out of true fate, the product of perfect mates. Destined to change the world, he shall be the prince who rights the line._

_The five will bring destruction and death; no weapon by man can help. The only recourse to dispel; is the light of true love itself._

_The prince will find his princess, and their union will break the spell. True Soul Mates will find each other once more, this story they will tell._

When Alaric had finished reading, Damon couldn’t help but feel in awe of it all. He wondered back on what could have brought them to this.

“Damon? Damon, are you there?” He heard through the phone breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, was just thinking.” Damon replied quietly.

“Well I’ll keep looking, but I’ll send you a copy of this to your phone. You should show Bonnie, and try and figure out what you can from it.” Ric said.

“You said they also refer to the curse as heart’s desire?” Damon asked quickly before Alaric hung up.

“Yes, I suppose they do.” Ric replied wondering why he picked up on that specifically.

“So maybe there is more information out there, we just haven’t been looking for it the right way.” Damon said out loud, but more to himself than anything. “Gotta go Ric.” He finished, hearing Ric say something like ‘you’re welcome’ before the call separated. Damon needed to tell everyone what he heard.

When he made is way back into the dining area, nobody was there, but he heard Bonnie’s voice coming from the backyard, so he made his way toward it. Something was off. He could feel it before he even made his way to the door. So he sped outside, preparing himself for anything. What he found there he did not expect. It was snowing, in July.

Everyone stood there just looking out at the green that was slowly being covered by white, and what should be morning, slowly turning dark, into night.

“They are here.” Bonnie said quietly as Damon took her hand and moved himself in front of her for protection, although he had no idea which direction they would come.

 

…

 

“Okay, lets not just all stand out here and wait, everyone get inside quickly. The house is warded, which may be of some help. At this point your guess is as good as mine.” Klaus said, motioning for everyone to move inside. Fear was even evident on his face, which is not something that happens often.

When Damon finally got Bonnie inside and seated on the couch he remembered he had some information to share. He wasn’t sure how much time they had, but he needed to use what time they did.

“Alright everyone listen up. I know there’s some nasty shit going on outside, I know anything that makes it snow in July and the day turn to night is obviously something strong, but we need information. We can’t fight these things if we don’t know anything about them.” Damon spoke up.

Everyone began to filter into the living area where Stefan had been loading wood into the fireplace. A quick smirk at Bonnie and a motion toward the fireplace from Stefan put a smile on her face, and as she started the fire with her magic Damon was instantly grateful that his brother was there to ease her tension.

“Now Ric sent me a photo of a passage from a book he found. I’ll send it to each one of you now. It’s really the only mention of these creatures that we have found, but something tells me it isn’t the only thing out there. We’ve been looking for stuff related to true soul mates or the Latin version of it, but he said the curse had also been referred to as the curse of Heart’s Desire. So maybe we overlooked something somewhere along the way that could be helpful.” Damon continued after sending a group message to them all, feeling uncomfortable about the situation they were in and not knowing what to do about it.

“The curse of heart’s desire?” Bonnie asked. “I’ll send that to Kayla now, see if she has found anything.”

Damon could tell that they all had many questions as most of them stared at the screens on their phone, obviously going over the image he had sent of the prophecy.

“So the five, these things coming after us now are five brothers. Quintuplets Ric said. They apparently have been in slumber for a very long time, but are awoken by a certain union, which I think may have been Bonnie and I. I know the photo doesn’t seem like much, but we have more information than we had this morning.” Damon finished trying to convey positives.

“It looks like we also have a way to defeat them. Whatever the light of true love itself is.” Elijah commented from the corner behind the couch.

“I’m going to make a couple phone calls. We need to use whatever time we have before they bang down the doors to gather as much information about the five and the curse of hearts desire as we can.” Klaus said before he made his way into the library.

“What if we can’t stop them?” Rebekah was the first to ask, but of course they all had been thinking it. Any force that could turn the day to night was something beyond any power they possessed.

“We will. We don’t have any other choice.” Stefan responded. He always was the most level head in the face of despair. Caroline grabbed his hand from where she sat in front of him on the couch.

The sound of a text message broke the silence that had filled the room. Everyone seemed to check his or her phone at once, hopeful for news.

“It’s Kayla, she found something. It looks like a link to a webpage. I’ll forward it in the group message Damon used.” Bonnie spoke up and then the rest of the group buried their faces into their phones.

_Technology._ Damon thought to himself sarcastically before he opened the page himself and began reading. It was a website devoted to the curse of Heart’s Desire. A lot of it was just legends and speculation about the curses existence. It had no mention of the prophecy that Ric had sent, but it did have some useful information about the five if any of it were true.

_The quintuplets of Von Ducein are rumored to be a remnant of the old world. It had been recorded that when they were born their mother died after the last one left her womb. At the same moment their father passed with her, their souls having been connected by true love itself. Growing up they became angry that they had been orphaned due to a spell, so they sought out the power to destroy it. They never were able to shatter the spell, but they found a way to limit its effect on this world by separating heart’s desire by time._

_Three of the brothers entombed themselves in slumber, waiting for the time their curse would be threatened. The other two found they possessed no power alone, so they joined their kin as well. It is not known where their power came from, but it is not natural. They are shadowed in darkness for eternity, their sole purpose to destroy the light of true love._

“The quintuplets of Von Ducein.” Damon spoke aloud, not to anyone in particular. Some of the group was still reading things over, but Damon was a quick reader, and knew that the rest of the information was useless.

For what had started as a wonderful day, in a matter of hours things had turned completely dire. They had more information now, but the appearance of darkness and the threat on their lives growing near, everyone had become solemn and quiet.

When Klaus returned back to the living area he had more bad news.

“Marcel just told me that Freya was no longer in New Orleans, so we can assume these five brothers are not the only new faces that will be showing up in Mystic Falls.” He explained, although the threat of Dalia seemed miniscule to that of these shadowed brothers.

“We need to figure out what to do next. I don’t think it is wise for us to just sit here and wait for them to show up.” Elijah said from his place in the corner.

Everyone was quiet, and nobody made a move to speak. They were most certainly outgunned, and they really didn’t have any idea how to go about their next moves. What they needed was a plan, but nobody had any idea where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have the time, I would like to know what you think.


End file.
